I Loved You With A Fire Red
by dreamer003
Summary: It started with a drunken Friday night. And now it's getting complicated. Once, not so long ago, they were convinced to be hating each other and, suddenly, they look into each other's eyes and find something they both need. Is this just honest friendship? Or could it be... love? SwanQueen.
1. And end is sometimes a new start

**A/N: So... Since I've discovered OUAT, something like a month ago, I've been so obsessed. And I'm such a HUGE SwanQueen shipper. I see the chemistry - come on, who doesn't? And I love reading SQ fics. So I started writing my own. They give me so much inspiration, scenes and ideas are just popping out in my head. So, here it is. My SQ story :)**

**I promise I won't abandon Addicted To You. I'll be updating both of them very frequently. So continue reading. I just had to post this. I hope you're gonna love it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: An end is sometimes a new start**

"Shit. Oh, shit!" Emma yelled, trying to strap on her left boot and wear the jacket at the same time. It basically looked like she was hopping around the room on one leg. Snow laughed to the scene, and the sound made Emma turn around.

"Something funny?" she looked at her mother, leaned against the door. Then she glanced at the clock once again. "I'm gonna be so late!"

"I'm sure Neal won't mind."

Emma frowned. _Neal_. The sound of his name reminded her in an instant that, in a half an hour or so, she'll be about to break his heart. It was hard enough to make the decision and change her mind like a thousand of times, did she also had to be late?

"I'll be back late," she said, taking the car keys from the kitchen counter. Snow walked her to the door, smiling.

"Have fun, sweetie."

"Sure," she mumbled. She walked out of the apartment, but then turned around to Snow again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Regina is dropping Henry off later. She's having drinks with Tink."

"Socializing, huh? Okay." Snow smiled. "Enjoy!"

_Sure_, Emma thought to herself while getting into her yellow Bug. Her mother didn't know she had decided to break up with Neal. If there even was something to break. She wasn't really sure what the two of them had, but they've been dating since they came back from Neverland, and it wasn't going anywhere. In this almost two months, Emma and Neal had shared several dates, kind of 'family afternoons' with their son and they even came close to a passionate night, but she stopped it right in time. That was when she realized she's not in love with him anymore. Neverland has changed them all, some more, some less, but the fact was they were not the same people anymore. And in this case, surely not the same people they were eleven years ago. Yes, she had loved him once. A lot. He was her first love and a part of those strong feelings she once felt will never disappear. But it was not the same.

Another reason to stop this was Henry. Emma noticed that his head was starting to make ideas, hopes. He sincerely believed his family is going to be back together. Well, neglecting the fact they never truly _were_ a real family... However, she saw the look in his eyes during their times together and she could easily read it. No matter how fast he was growing up, Henry was still just a child. And all kids want their parents together, as a real family. Of course she had recognized the look - she saw it many times in the mirror. It was the same hope that was growing inside her all her childhood. The hope that one day she'll have her family again.

When she parked her car in front of The Rabbit Hole, Emma took a deep breath and opened the door. She had no idea how the fuck is she gonna do this; how is she going to explain Neal that this has to be over without totally breaking his heart? Well, if there was one thing she learned during the 28 years in the 'real' world, it was that saying goodbye _always_ breaks the heart. No matter how lovely and beautiful it all was, the end is always painful. And there is no exception.

With another deep breath, Emma locked the car and entered the bar.

* * *

''Sorry I'm late, Tink!'' Regina said right from the door, entering Granny's and looking around to find Tink. Then she spotted two heads on the bar that turned around at her call.

''Tink _and_ _Hook_,'' she corrected herself in a questioning tone as she walked towards them. ''Why are you here?''

''The same reason you are, love.'' Hook grinned, raising up his glass. ''Having drinks.''

''Yeah, I thought it was girls' night. Tink.''

The fairy smiled to her and shrugged. ''I found him here.''

''Do you mind me joining you, Your Majesty?''

''Do not call me that.'' Regina's dark eyes pierced him with a glance of anger. But then she smiled widely and nodded. ''Of course I don't mind. Looks like it will be girls' night after all.''

''Very funny.''

She approached the bar and took a seat next to Tink, with Hook sitting on the fairy's left. She removed her black coat, ordered a double shot of whiskey and turned to them.

''Go easy, girl,'' Tink looked at her drink. ''I won't drive you home.''

''Probably because you _can't_ drive. And you don't get to be my mother either.''

''I'm your fairy, I'm just worried.''

''When did that happen?'' Regina took a sip. ''You being my fairy?''

''She's not your fairy,'' Hook said. ''She's nobody's fairy.''

''What do you know about that, pirate?'' Tink rebelled. Hook smirked at her.

''Come on, you're even worse than her. I bet you'll be drunk by eleven.''

''I can control myself.''

''Yeah, right. You can be my fairy, though.'' He winked. Tink made a face like she was about to throw up.

''In your dreams.''

''Okay, I don't like people around me fighting when I'm not involved,'' Regina stopped them. ''Do you have any interesting stories to share? Or I can just go and drink at home?''

''Well, I've heard one,'' Hook announced and the two women automatically leaned their heads closer. ''About,'' he stopped to look around and then continued, ''Ruby.''

''Juicy one?''

Hook nodded. Regina drank up her whiskey and licked her lips.

''Bring it on.''

* * *

Emma's eyes were fixing the glass of red wine in front of her. She was holding it with both hands, peering at it intensively. It was so red. _Like blood_, Emma thought. Blood of a bleeding, broken heart.

How is she going to do this? How? Will Neal ever be able to forgive her?

Or, more important, will _Henry_?

''Emma, are you with me?'' Neal joked. She blinked once, twice, and tuned in again, shutting off her thoughts.

''Yeah.''

''Did you hear what I just said?''

''Um… No. Sorry. I wandered away.''

''I said it seems to me that we're starting to get along great. You know, as a family. We really brought back the connection.''

What fucking connection? There was never a connection. _We were _never_ a family_, Emma though again. _Never_.

''I think you and Henry should get your own place.''

''What?'' she asked, raising her tone of voice just a little bit. ''Why?''

''Well, for start, you parents' apartment is really too small for four people. And Henry is getting bigger, older. He'll need more space, privacy.''

''Hold on, hold on.'' Emma waved with her hand, motioning Neal to stop. ''You're saying we should move out?''

''Yes.'' Neal nodded and took a sip of his drink before he continued. ''And I was thinking maybe you could… move in with… me?''

''What the hell?!'' Emma's reaction was a little bit too loud, so every face around the bar turned to them to see what was going on. She didn't even notice, too busy trying to explain Neal he was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

''Emma, I… It was just a thought,'' he tried to justify his words. Neal sure wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. Her knew Emma, and he knew she was a little bit… temperament. But his expectations still looked something like: _Oh, I don't know, I'll think about it._

''What the fuck do you think you're doing here?'' she attacked again, not saving any words. ''We haven't been dating longer than a month and a half.''

''Actually, it's almost two. And, Emma, we have a son.''

''I know that fact. But, if you don't remember, you just met your son a few months ago. And we haven't seen each other in eleven years. Eleven!''

Emma stopped to catch breath and drink a sip of wine, which turned into emptying the whole glass and ordering another one.

''Actually, give me some scotch. Double shot.''

''Why are you reacting like this?''

''Why are you even coming up with this?'' she answered him with a question. ''Yes, I've been thinking about getting our own place. Eventually, it will have to happen.''

''Well, yeah. And you'll have to move in at some point.''

She couldn't believe what she heard. Neal was acting like this whole family thing actually meant that they'll be back together. Well, she sure didn't share these thoughts. Their dating didn't include moving in, saying _I do_ and being a happy little family forever – she had never insinuated any of these. It was simply trying to revive something that they though they still felt. But it wasn't turning out well and Emma was ready to stop it. Now even more.

''Have you lost your mind? Do you think me grabbing a drink with you here and there means I'm gonna move in and marry you? Are you insane?''

''What? A drink _here and there_? Emma I was... We're dating.''

''Yes, we were,'' she said, carefully accentuating the last word. Neal did not, however, overhear that.

''We _were_?''

''Neal…'' Emma took a deep breathe, third time this evening, and looked at him. ''I think this won't work.''

''What? You're… You're dumping me?''

''Sort of, yeah. I mean… I don't know what to say. I don't feel right. I thought I still had feelings for you, but it's been too long. I loved you once, very much. But…'' She tried to smile. ''It's gone.''

Neal looked down at his glass, frozen. He said nothing. Emma could clearly see he was broken. He created illusions, hopes, and now it was all gone. It hurt her to see him like this. She would do anything to stop it, but she had to do this. She had no choice – trying to revive something that was long gone just wasn't the right thing to do.

''I'm sorry,'' she said, trying to make him feel better. But when she looked up at her and she saw that empty, painful look in his eyes, she knew she had crushed his heart. And she would give anything to erase that pain from his eyes.

It was just impossible.

Neal drank up all of his drink and got up, putting his coat back on.

''Neal…''

''Don't say a word.'' He turned to her. ''You've said enough for this night.''

''Neal, please, let me- ''

''Goodbye, Emma.''

And with that, he simply walked to the door and left.

Emma turned back to the bar and sighed, leaning her chin on her hands. She completely broke him. _But I had no choice_, she reminded herself. He just wasn't her happy ending.

''Hey, barmen. Give me another double.''

* * *

Tinkerbell burst into laughter right beside her ear and Regina moved a little away, still laughing together with her. Truly, it seemed like pirates were good entertainment.

''Tink, I swear I'm gonna go deaf.''

''Sorry, Regina!'' she apologized, still letting out small sounds of laughter. Hook was looking at her, laughing himself too, his eyes glittering of all the drinks he had had.

''Let's order another shot,'' Tink suggested. ''Granny!''

''Whoa. I think it was enough for the night, fairy,'' Regina warned her. ''You're pretty drunk.''

''So what?''

''What did I tell you?'' Hook looked at the clock and grinned. ''Eleven.''

''Come on, Regina. Don't be such a party breaker.''

Regina sighed, slightly dizzy from all the whiskeys. How many of them were there, though? Four, five? She couldn't quite remember. Actually, she didn't want to. But another drink couldn't harm, right?

''Fine. Just one.''

Tink ordered three more shots and got Granny's concerned look when she brought the drinks.

''Don't worry, we'll take care of her,'' Regina said when she noticed it. Granny then switched the look at her.

''You're not much better either.''

''What? I am _not_ drunk.''

''You will be.'' Tink pushed the glass in her hands. ''Drink.''

Reina couldn't help smiling. Since they got back, she and Tink had developed a kind of friendly relationship. The fairy made her laugh quite often and was always willing to share the newest gossips over a drink on a Friday night. Regina liked it. She finally felt accepted, for the first time in her life people were seeing her as Regina, they were grateful to her for saving everyone's lives and they would even smile to her. It felt really nice.

''To freedom.'' Hook raised his glass up in the air. Tink followed his action.

''To getting drunk and gossip,'' she said. Regina smiled. The word had come to her automatically.

''To friendship,'' she dared saying. The two of them smiled and they clinked their glasses, then drinking up the alcohol.

''This was a mistake,'' Regina announced about ten minutes later. She now felt complete dizziness, not sure if she'll be able to get up from the chair and drag herself home.

''I'm gonna be sick,'' Tink said with her head leaned down on the bar. Hook seemed to be the only one not feeling the aftermath of all the booze.

''It's your fault, Tinkerbell.'' Regina looked around just to see that everyone had already left. They were the only one in the local, except Granny back in the kitchen.

''I think it's time to go home.''

''Oh, pretty, just yet?''

''Shut it, Hook. I have to be able to get up tomorrow.'' She looked at Tink who seemed to have fallen asleep. ''Can you walk her back to Granny's Bed&Breakfast?''

''I will have to. I'm living there too, remember?''

''Yeah, Granny's business had blossomed after we came back.''

Hook laughed. ''Who ever said you're not a funny person was very wrong.''

Regina raised her left eyebrow at him and then laughed. ''Thank you, Hook.''

''I'm flattered, m'lady.''

She grabbed her coat and put it on, dragging her car keys out of the pocket.

''Are you sure you're able to drive?''

''I'm an experienced driver, thank you very much.''

''If you say so.'' Hook looked at Tink. ''I'll have to carry her home. She looks unconscious.''

''Be careful.''

''You too. Night, Your Majesty.''

Regina gave him one of her extremely sharp glances. He shrugged, his lips curled in a grin.

''Good night, pirate,'' she said, walking out of the diner and nearly tripping on the stairs. Maybe driving home wasn't the best idea after all.

When she started the car, she shook her head to free herself from this feeling of dizziness and then drove to the direction of the mansion. She needed to get some sleep if she wanted to get up and have a decent Saturday with her son tomorrow. Emma promised to bring him back in the morning so they could have breakfast together. It was already normal that Emma stayed for breakfast. She and Regina finally stopped fighting and were actually able to have a normal conversation over morning coffee. Although the breakfasts at Regina's were usually a lot more than just coffee. Emma had complimented her pancakes many times, as well as other pastries she made. She herself had absolutely no experience in the kitchen, but was willing to learn so she could at least make her son a decent dinner.

Regina smiled unintentionally. Emma was a part of things that made her feel accepted. She told everyone how Regina had saved them, how she saved Henry and brought them back home. And her presence in the house always made their breakfasts – or any other meal – more pleasant and funny.

As she drove by The Rabbit Hole, she noticed a glimpse of blond hair down on the sidewalk. She noticed too late those blond curls belonged to a familiar face. What the hell is Emma doing on the road in the middle of the night?

She drove backwards to the place Emma was. She was sitting down on the sidewalk, with her head in her knees and her shoulders quivering up and down, like she was crying.

Regina sighed and got out of the car, approaching the woman, slightly touching her shoulder.

''Emma? What are you doing here at this hour?''

Emma looked up at her and Regina noticed in an instant she was drunk as hell. She squinted and let her head fall back down to her knees.

''Emma! Are you okay?''

''I'm not. I'm fucking _not okay_!'' she yelled. ''I'm a bad person.''

''What happened?'' Regina crouched down next to her. ''What's wrong?''

''Neal,'' Emma sobbed. ''I broke up with him.''

''What?'' Regina seemed surprised. She knew they were dating, of course – Henry was very happy about that. A little bit too much, Regina thought. He'll be broken.

''Did he do something to you?''

''No. He… He got mad.'' Emma sighed. ''He offered me to move in with him – me and Henry – but I was already ready to end all this shit. I just don't love him anymore, I don't!''

''It's okay. You really should go home now, it's freezing here.''

''Did I do the right thing? I mean, I know Henry was really enthusiastic about this and he'll be so angry with me, but I just can't stay with the man I don't love.''

''Yes, Henry will probably be disappointed,'' Regina said and then took Emma's chin to raise her head up. ''But listen to me, you did what you felt was the best. If you two don't get along anymore, it's better to be separated. The opposite would just make Henry even sadder in the end. And we don't want that.''

The blonde's eyes filled with tears again after hearing Regina's words. She sniffed and smiled sadly at the brunette.

''Thank you, Regina,'' she whispered. ''You do get me, don't you?''

''Looks like I do.'' Regina returned the smile and then got up, pulling Emma to stand up again. She lost the balance and leaned onto Regina, still holding her arm.

''Let's get you home now.''

''No. No, not home, please,'' Emma begged. ''My mum can't see me like this. And Henry, Henry is there. No!''

''What am I gonna do with you then?'' Regina asked, confused, as she was leading Emma to the car.

''I don't know… I'm fucking _drunk_.''

''I can see that.'' She sighed and shook her head. ''Come on, you can stay at my house tonight. I'll give you the guest bedroom.''

''Really? You'd do that?''

''I will have to.''

''Thank you... Thank you so much!''

''You'll thank me in the morning. If you'll still remember how you got there.'' Regina smiled. ''Now, get into the car.''

* * *

**Here is the first chapter. Review and encourage me to continue writing! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Mornings suck

**A/N: First of all, a big THANK YOU for all the favs and follows and reviews. I'm so happy you like it. I promise I'll be updating frequently and I hope you'll continue reading :)**

**And yes, I don't own OUAT. Wish I did. It would be so full of SwanQueen ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Mornings suck**

''Carefully.''

''Wait, hold me.''

''I have to unlock the door.''

''Do it then. And hold me while, I'll fall down.''

''The wall will hold you. And why the fuck the key won't fit in the lock?''

''You said _fuck_.'' Emma grinned. ''You're drunk, aren't you?''

Regina gave her a look and returned to the lock. Emma leaned to the wall and closed her eyes. The world was spinning around her and she felt like she's about to fly all fall down on her ass or pass out. One of those.

''Damn key!'' Regina cursed the key again and sighed deeply, leaning on the wall next to Emma. The blonde opened her eyes and looked at her.

''You are drunk.''

''I am not.''

''The wall is holding you too.''

''Okay, maybe just a little bit,'' Regina admitted. Emma laughed, then tried to make a step from the wall to the door.

''Give me that key.''

''Yeah, you're gonna unlock it.''

She handed the key to Emma anyways and watched her trying to push it into the lock. After a few times, she raised it up to her face, watching it.

''It's the wrong key,'' she announced finally.

''How do you know that? You're about to pass out right here on my porch.''

''Trust an expert.'' Emma winked and reached for Regina's bag, looking for the right key. She pulled out a bunch of keys on a metal pendant shaped like a star. She picked the third key from the left and pushed it into the lock carefully. Regina heard a click and saw Emma opening the door wide.

''Here, Miss Mayor. Your door is open.''

''I underestimated you.'' Regina smiled. ''Thanks.''

''Will you finally admit you're as drunk as I am?''

''Not yet.''

They walked into the house and Regina closed the door behind them, instantly taking off her black heels and leaving them on the floor. Emma already disappeared somewhere in the kitchen and Regina followed her when she took off her coat. She found her sitting on the kitchen counter, eating an apple.

''Seriously? You must have drank the entire bottle.'' Regina approached her. Emma gave her a confused look.

''Why?''

''You're eating my apples.''

''Oh. Yes, I'm drunk as fuck. I thought we already concluded that.'' She looked at the apple. ''And I'm hungry.''

''Yeah, I see.'' Regina couldn't help smiling. ''You'll take the guest bedroom. Come on, it's bedtime.''

''Already?''

''I'd offer you a drink, but you've had enough of that for the night.''

''Likewise.''

Emma hopped down from the counter and followed Regina upstairs in the guest bedroom. As much as Emma could notice, the room was quite big, with a comfortable bed, two windows and a big mirror on the wall. She would settle for a blanket on the floor, too.

''Here. Do you need anything else before I go to sleep?''

''Do _you_ need help?'' Emma teased. Regina smiled.

''I assure you I'm fine. I can deal with my drunkenness.''

''Okay then.''

''Are you sure you don't need to be tucked in or something like that? I don't really know how Snow treats you so…''

''Okay, that was mean.''

Regina grinned and Emma burst into laughter. She soon joined her. They were able to stop only after a few seconds of laughing, still smiling.

''You would tuck me in?'' Emma wanted to know.

''Of course not. I'm not _that_ drunk.'' She turned to the door. ''Good night.''

''Wait.''

Regina turned around to her once again. ''What now?''

''Thank you.''

And just like that, without any warning, Emma took a step forward and pulled the other woman in a comfortable, generous hug. Regina was slightly shocked, but then she felt the warmth and honesty of Emma's hug and returned it, wrapping her arms around her. They remained like that for a moment, with Emma's head resting on Regina's shoulder. Then she moved away and smiled at this drunk blond-haired woman in front of her.

''You won't remember any of this tomorrow.''

''We'll see who's gonna remember.'' Emma winked. ''Good night, Regina.''

''Good night, Emma.''

Regina closed the door and walked silently to her bedroom. Once she was in her pajamas, tucked comfortably in her big bed, she thought again of the hug. They have never hugged before. Yes, they were starting to get along very well, but she still didn't consider they're on the way to become Best Friends Forever. No, they were far from it. And because of that, this sudden move Emma made was confusing her. Maybe it was the too big amount alcohol, or the fact that the blonde had just ended a relationship with her son's father, or it was Regina finally feeling like she fits in – she couldn't tell.

Whatever it was, it made the former queen smile widely before she fell deep into the world of dreams.

* * *

Bright sunlight, coming into the room through the window, was abusing her eyes, still closed. Emma yawned heavily and stretched herself on the bed, then opened her eyes.

_Where the hell am I?_

She recalled quite soon she got drunk – really drunk – last night. She broke up with Neal, ordered a few more double-shots and then let Regina take her home. And now she woke up in her guest bedroom with an awful headache and a heavy hangover.

''Oh, my God,'' she mumbled to herself as the headache was getting stronger. She buried the face back into the pillow, inhaling deeply the smell of Regina's washing powder. It smelled like flowers. Is it lavender? Yes, that's right, lavender.

Knocking on the bedroom door woke her from the still half-asleep stage and she yawned once again.

''Come in.'' She sat up in the bed, realizing she somehow managed to get out of her clothes – she was only wearing her underwear. ''Or wait, I should-''

Too late, Regina already came in and greeted her with a tiny smile, which turned into an _Oh_ when she saw Emma's nakedness.

''You really could have got dressed before letting me in.''

''Good morning to you too, Regina.''

''Are you alive?'' the dark-haired woman asked while walking to the window and opening the curtains to let more daylight in. Emma found her shirt and brought it to her nose, wrecking it to the smell of alcohol and smoke. She quickly pulled it on.

''Pretty much,'' Emma replied. ''I'm fine, except for the headache.''

Regina turned to her and couldn't help noticing how fresh she looked. You couldn't tell that last night she was almost as drunk as Emma, to the point where they actually laughed together. She was smiling at her, with her brown hair carefully combed and her makeup on.

Emma suddenly felt like a scarecrow.

''Where's Henry?''

''You were supposed to drop him off here this morning, but you are kind of already here.''

Emma finally remembered Snow and Charming and how worried they must be because she didn't get home from her date last night. She quickly grabbed her phone from her pants pocket and unlocked it. Sixteen missed calls and two text messages. All from Snow.

''Shit,'' she said. ''She's gonna kill me.''

''Snow?''

''Yeah, I forgot to text her or something last night. She must be looking for me all over Storybrooke right now.''

''This is the last place she'd look for you in.'' Regina smirked. ''I bet she'll think I kidnapped you and locked you up in my basement.''

''You would never do that. Hey, if it wasn't for you, I'd be frozen in front of The Rabbit Hole right now.'' Emma leaned her head a bit on the left. ''_Would_ you kidnap me?''

''I have no reason to do that.'' She smiled. ''And I don't have a basement.''

Emma laughed and got up, pulling up her jeans and sighing deeply. Her head hurt and she was hungry like a wolf. She'd give anything for a coffee right now.

''I guess I should go.''

''Wait, you can't leave in that stage.''

''What stage?'' Emma felt confused.

''I can't let you out of my house hungry and in pain,'' Regina's reply surprised Emma and she raised her eyebrow at her. She surely didn't see _that_ coming.

''You'll give me food?''

''I made breakfast. And I think you could use some coffee and an aspirin.''

''You're reading my mind.''

She followed Regina downstairs to the kitchen, where she was welcomed by a plate full of pancakes and a big cup of coffee. The blonde smiled widely and sat down, opposite to Regina.

''You made pancakes.''

Regina nodded. ''Just… Don't come up with all the hugging again.''

''Hugging?''

Emma searched her memory and recalled trying to unlock the front door, sitting on the kitchen counter and the hugging Regina up in the guest bedroom. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed. Or surprised. She couldn't really say.

''I'm sorry,'' she apologized right away. ''I was drunk.''

''Yeah, well… I was too,'' Regina admitted. ''So it's fine. You should probably consider texting your mother before she comes to my door with swords and torches.''

Emma laughed and pulled out her phone, typing a message to Snow.

**I'm okay. Stayed at Regina's last night. Don't worry, I'll be home soon.**

Snow didn't reply, but called in an instant, making Emma have to resist the pancakes for a moment.

_''Emma? Are you okay?''_

''Yes, I'm fine. I had a few too much drinks, I guess. I didn't want to wake you guys so Regina took me home.''

_''Regina? And Neal?''_

Emma sighed, glancing at Regina on the other side of the table, sipping her coffee.

''It's a long story. Anyways, Regina came along and offered to take me home. I'll come as soon as I finish breakfast.''

_''You're having _breakfast_ with her?''_ Snow seemed more than surprised. Emma rolled her eyes, which made Regina laugh quietly.

''Yes. Don't worry, she won't poison me. Tell Henry I'll be back soon.''

And with that, she simply hung up on her mother, returning her cell in the pocket. Then she could finally dedicate to the pancakes. They were delicious. So delicious she thought she could eat them every day. Regina was such an excellent cook.

''They're amazing, Regina.''

''I know,'' she simply said, winking Emma with a smile. ''One of many talents I have.''

''Thank you for babysitting me. I'll get fat if I continue having meals at your place.''

''Don't worry about that.''

They ate the breakfast slowly, sliding smoothly into a warm conversation about the weather, holidays, Storybrooke and Henry. At some point, it all lead to Neal. Regina still didn't know what exactly happened between him and Emma, and she wanted to know. Because of Henry, of course. He was their son. They all shared him – although it was mostly between Regina and Emma. They were the mothers. Neal was there but yet _not_ there. Not completely. No matter how hard was he trying, he was still sort of a stranger in their son's life.

''So what exactly happened last night? Maybe you can tell me now when you're not dealing with too much alcohol.''

Emma sighed. She still had a lot to explain. To Henry, to her parents… To herself.

''I ended it all up. It just didn't feel right and I don't want to be trapped in a bad relationship. And I know Henry will hate me now. But I had no choice.''

''And Neal… How did he react?'' the brunette wanted to know.

''He got pretty mad. And broken. I broke his heart. I think he's still hung up on me. After all these years, he still has feelings for me. And I don't feel the same way.''

''Some feelings never die. I now that.'' Regina sighed, the memory of Daniel automatically invading her mind. ''But some do. And you can't force yourself to love someone you don't.''

''He was actually convinced I'll accept to move in with him. Is he crazy? We haven't been dating longer than two months. I mean, what the actual fuck?''

''Language, Emma,'' Regina warned her. ''And yes, that probably wasn't a wise request.''

''He could as well ask me to marry him. You know what he said? That we'll have to move in _at some point_. Like it was something normal. I really don't get him.''

''It's pretty simple. He's in love with you. He wants to be with you.''

''But I don't want to be with him,'' Emma said. ''I don't how will I ever look in his eyes again. He must hate me so much.''

''He'll get over it. I think you did well. I saw Henry - he was starting to get… ideas. Illusions. It's better to cut it off right in the start.''

''Henry will hate me.''' Emma sounded scared, desperate. ''He will never forgive me.''

''He will have to. He's big boy. He'll understand.''

Emma looked up, locking her eyes with Regina's. This woman in front of her was so full of understanding and compassion. She never expected to hear these words from her. It was just so… strange. And yet, it made Emma feel so much better.

''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Understanding. Comforting.'' Emma smiled gently. ''Making me breakfast.''

''Yes, of course.'' Regina nodded. ''Anytime.''

Emma stood up and sighed, getting her jacket. She didn't want to leave the mansion and the delicious breakfast, she didn't want to deal with her parents, all the questions, Henry, Neal. She just felt like going back to bed and oversleeping the day. Or maybe the week.

''I have to go. My parents will go crazy.''

Regina rolled her eyes at the mention of the Charmings. ''I'm surprised they're not here already, breaking into my house to get you back.''

Emma laughed. ''Well, I guess I'll see you later. I'll bring Henry in time for lunch.''

''Do you want me to drive you home?'' Regina offered.

''No, thanks. I think I could use a walk.''

''Alright.''

She walked Emma to the door, and when the blonde waved goodbye and got out, something occurred to Regina. Something that needed to be said.

''Emma.''

''Yes?'' Emma turned around, asking herself what could Regina possibly add to all this talk.

''Henry will never hate you.''

Those words made Emma smile and she had to control herself from hugging Regina once again. She was sure the other woman wouldn't like it very much. She'd probably be annoyed, actually.

''Thank you,'' was all she said before turning around and heading home.

* * *

As soon as she heard the front door of their apartment had opened and closed, Snow hurried to welcome her daughter. But, instead of Emma, she found her husband, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the hanger.

''Oh, it's you,'' she said in a slightly disappointed tone. Charming smiled and approached his wife, leaving a small kiss on her cheek.

''You seem thrilled to see me,'' he teased. Snow wrinkled.

''Emma's not home yet. I'm worried.''

''You don't have to be. She's most probably at Neal's.'' He walked to the kitchen and took a cookie from the bowl on the counter. ''Did she answer her phone?''

''Obviously not. I called her like fifteen times.''

''Emma is not a little kid anymore. I'm sure she's okay.''

''I really don't get how can you be so calm,'' Snow pointed out. Charming smiled once again.

''You are too much into this parenting thing since we got home from Neverland. I think Emma could use a break from you.''

''Are you calling me annoying?''

He glanced at her, with her hands crossed over her chest and her head leaned aside. Not exactly the most friendly pose, Charming knew. But Snow was too worried. She was acting like their daughter was a teenager and not a fully-grown woman who, besides, had her own son. She could perfectly take care of herself.

''Where's Henry?''

''He's still asleep.'' Snow pulled her phone out. ''I'm calling her again.''

As she unlocked the phone, she noticed a new text. From Emma. She exhaled in relief, her heart finally settled down as she opened the message to read it.

**I'm okay. Stayed at Regina's last night. Don't worry, I'll be home soon.**

''What the hell..?'' Snow expressed her surprise out loud. Charming gave her a questioning look.

''What is it? Is it Emma?''

''Yeah. She slept at _Regina's_?'' she still couldn't believe. ''What?''

''When did they become best friends?''

Snow dialed Emma's number in an instant, calling her cell to assure she was fine. Despite all the things Regina had done to save them, despite how she showed she's changed, there was still that small thing inside Snow that prevented her from fully trusting her. She knew Regina was another person now - a _good_ person - but she just couldn't forget all the things she did back in their past. Not yet.

''Emma?'' Snow yelled when her daughter picked up. ''Are you okay?''

_''Yes, I'm fine. I had a few too much drinks, I guess. I didn't want to wake you guys so Regina took me home.''_

''Regina?'' Snow asked, confused. ''And Neal?''

_''It's a long story. Anyways, Regina came along and offered to take me home. I'll come as soon as I finish breakfast.''_

''You're having _breakfast_ with her?'' she couldn't help almost screaming into the phone. Charming looked at her and she returned him a look – something like a mix of worry, surprise and horror.

_''Yes. Don't worry, she won't poison me. Tell Henry I'll be back soon.''_

And with that sentence, Snow's daughter simply ended the conversation, hanging up on her surprised, confused mother.

''Snow?''

''She's having _breakfast_ with Regina.'' Snow shook her head. ''What the hell?''

''You have to admit Regina has changed. Besides, Emma is often eating at her place.''

''She got _drunk_ last night. And she ended up in Regina's house. How, I have no idea.''

''It's not like it's the end of the world now. They've started to get along well, that's all.''

''And where did Neal go? What happened with him?'' Snow wondered.

''Relax, woman. You'll know when she comes.''

''Okay, seriously, how do you do it?''

''Do what?'' Charming seemed confused. Snow was piercing him with an angry look, and it reminded him how, occasionally, he could get pretty much afraid of his wife.

''Be so perfectly calm! Like your daughter – _our_ daughter – is not just having breakfast with the Evil Queen!''

''Emma is at Mom's house?''

The both turned to the stairs where the question came from, and there was Henry, in his pajamas, with his hair tousled and his eyes still nearly closed.

''Did we wake you up, Henry?''

''You're pretty loud.''

''I'm sorry,'' Snow apologized with a smile. ''I was just worried about your mom, she didn't come home last night.''

''Where is she?'' Henry asked while getting over to the fridge and taking out milk.

''She slept at the mansion. I just talked to her, it was pretty late when she finished her… date, and she didn't want to wake us so Regina took her home.''

The boy poured milk over the cereals in a saucer and then sat to the table. His grandparents once again notice how he had grown up – he was getting taller every day. And his twelfth birthday was near, too. Soon he won't be that adorable little boy anymore, although he'll always remain a kid deep inside.

''She's having breakfast,'' Charming added. ''She'll be home soon.''

Henry simply nodded and started with his cereal. Snow sighed and looked at her husband. Unlike him, she was getting worried about what really happened the night before – it was nothing special just a presentiment of a mother. But, she learned to always pay attention to her presentiment, since they were correct most of the time. So she sneaked out of kitchen while Henry and Charming were talking and found Neal's phone number in her cell, dialing it as she sat down on the bed.

_''Hello?''_

''Neal? Hi. It's Snow.'' She was trying to sound fresh and non-worried. ''Is it a bad time?''

_''I… No, it's fine. What is it?''_ He sounded pretty much like she just woke him up. Snow bit her lower lip and continued onto the thing.

''I was just wondering, did anything bad happen last night? I mean, Emma didn't show up at home and when I called her now, she told me she drank too much and slept over at Regina's.''

_''At Regina's? Seriously?''_

''Yeah.''

_''Well, she didn't exactly seem very much drunk when I left. I don't know where did she run into Regina. She might have been in the bar, I don't know. I was too pissed off to notice.''_

''But… Why didn't she come home with you?'' Snow was completely confused.

_''So you don't know?''_

''Know what?''

_''I guess she left out that small detail – your daughter broke up with me last night, Snow.''_

''_What_?''

And just like that, the presentiment turned out to be true.

* * *

Before she even raised her hand to knock on her parents' door, Emma knew this won't turn out well. Since the very beginning of her and Neal's dating, her parents were very enthusiastic about it – especially her mother. She sincerely believed Emma and her former boyfriend will fall in love all over again, marry and give her a tone of grandchildren. She was too much into that, too much to notice that Emma was far from being happy with Neal. Emma actually thought that was where Henry got the whole _happy-family-shit_ idea. Snow was hurrying with conclusions and it made her grandson believe that he'll have his parents back together again. Which was obviously not happening.

So now, Emma had to break another heart. And she knew this will hurt her much more than with Neal.

She breathed deeply a few times and pressed the doorknob. It was open. She slipped it, hoping no one will notice. And she found herself face to face with her mother.

''Hey, mom.''

''Do not play the mommy card.'' Snow pointed her finger into Emma's face. ''Do you know how worried I was?''

''I'm sorry. I should've texted you.''

''No, you should've come home.''

''I drank a little bit too much. I just didn't want to bother you guys.''

''So you went to Regina?''

Emma felt like a teenager. A teenager who got home too late and faced her angry mom. She had to remind herself that she was 28, not 15, and that she could do with her life whatever she wanted to. And yes, that included sleeping at the Mayor's house, if she felt like doing that. After all, she and Regina were starting to normalize their relationship and Emma suddenly felt like they were becoming friends. And it felt really good.

''Regina was so kind to offer me her guest bedroom when I told her I didn't want to go home. Cause I don't really have other place to stay,'' Emma snapped at her mother and walked to the kitchen. This conversation was slowly starting to piss her off.

''Emma, _why_ exactly you didn't want to come home? Because you were drunk, or because you broke up with Neal?''

''You broke up with dad?''

Emma froze right there in the kitchen, turned to the wall. She would have given anything to disappear, but it was impossible. So she slowly turned around, facing Henry's confused and accusing look when he came down the stairs. She pierced her mother angrily, while Snow's eyes were saying _I'm so sorry_. Then she turned back to Henry. He was looking at her, clearly showing anger, confusion. Disappointment. And that hurt the most.

She couldn't say a word.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :***


	3. Lies, lies, all around

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows! It honestly makes me very happy. I didn't imagine so many people will like my story. Thank you and keep reading! :)**

Here is the third chapter. I originally wrote one part of it on my phone and then erased it by mistake so I had to write it again. It's not identical, but I think it turned out well. It might take time until I post another one. I'm pretty busy with school and everything this week so... I'll try to write it as soon as I can :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Lies, lies, all around**

Awkward silence that filled the Charmings' apartment was broken by Henry's voice after a couple of painfully quiet moments. Emma sincerely had no idea what was worse – Henry's accusative words or this painful silence. She just couldn't stand his son expressing anything but love to her.

"Tell me," he insisted. "Did you break up with dad?"

"Kid..." Emma sighed, realizing there's not a nice way to say to a child his parents will never ever get back together. "I did."

"But... You were getting along!" Henry seemed desperate. "You love each other."

"You don't understand. I did love your father, once. A lot. But it's been too long. Those feelings are gone."

"That's impossible. He's your true love. You just _have_ to be together. Like grandma and grandpa."

Emma looked at her parents, desperate for some helpful words. Both of them were studying the floor, looking for some nonexistent dirt. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her head.

"You are supposed to live happily ever after," Henry tried again. "Together!"

"No, Henry. Listen to me." She approached her son. "He is not my true love. I feel that. I know it hurts you - and I'm very, very sorry about that - but I can't spend my life with a man I don't love."

He jerked back when she tried to put a hand on his shoulder, piercing her with a furious glance of pure hate. That look stabbed Emma right in the chest, she felt like her heart was ripping in two parts. And there were no words that could repair it. The damage was done. She hurt her son's feelings, drowned all his expectations, and he will never forgive her.

_He hates me,_ Emma thought. _My son hates me._

"You're lying!" he snapped finally. "You're lying to me! I know you were meant to be together. We were supposed to move in together and be a family."

"Who told you that?" Emma was surprised. Would Neal really do this? Promise Henry something without even knowing it will come true? Was he fucking _stupid_?

"Dad. And grandma."

"_What?!_!" Her eyes ran from Henry to Snow that was standing on her left, refusing to look at her. She took a step forward to her and completely exploded with anger. Was everyone seriously so fucking _stupid_?

"What the fuck did you do? What the hell did you tell him?"

"Emma, I... I'm sorry, I didn't think you'll..."

"That's damn right, you didn't think at all! You made him believe we're getting back together! Without even knowing what was going on!"

"You were dating!" Snow yelled. "And he came up with all this questions, I couldn't figure what to tell him."

"So you decided to _lie_? Very clever of you, Snow!"

"I did not lie... exactly. I really believed you two were starting over together."

"You are so fucking _stupid_," Emma screamed right into her mother's face. She wasn't thinking - words were just coming out of her mouth.

"Emma, hey!" Charming was trying to stop her from jumping on Snow and ripping her head off. "You're talking to your mother. Slow down."

"Do you even hear this? She _promised_ him he's getting his parents back. You can't do that, you just _can't_."

She finally ran out of accusations and sat down on the stairs, digging her head into her hands. There was this silence once again, but now it felt like she won't find the right words _ever_ again. So she just remained in that position, trying to make everything disappear - to make herself disappear.

"Emma..." Snow tried again, but she just rose up her hand, waving her mother to leave her alone.

"I'm sorry."

"You fucking should be."

"Look, I'll talk to Henry, I'll explain. He'll understand. Right, Henry?"

Snow looked up at Henry, but he had the same angry-sad look in his eyes, now fixing them on his grandmother. He looked around the room.

"You lied. You _all_ lied. You made me believe I'll have my family back."

His words were cold, harming everyone in the room. He clearly made them realize what they have done. They broke his heart. They killed his hopes. They took away his family - or the illusion of one. For the first time in his life, he was completely sure he'll have his mom and dad together again. All those afternoons in the park and the woods with his parents, evening walks, ice-creams and pizzas, movies... He took that as signs. As the start of a family life. As the start of their Happily Ever After. And now, with only few words, all that was gone. And he wasn't ready to forgive them.

"You'll always have your family." Snow tried hard to smile. It was a pretty pathetic smile, though. "You'll always have us."

"Well, I don't want it anymore. I don't want you." He slowly moved his eyes over every one of them. "I don't want anyone of you."

And with those words, he ran out of the apartment, leaving the door opened behind him. He ran down on the street, away from this place he had come to call home. And he knew exactly where he was going - to the person that was always there for him, the person that loved him more than anything and would never lie to him again.

He was going to his mother.

* * *

"Where did he go now?" Snow was looking out the window, searching the street for Henry. But she couldn't see him, he was already gone.

She screwed up. Again.

"Away. Away from us liars," Emma repeated his words. Snow sat down on the stairs by her.

"We screwed up."

"Excuse me?" Emma finally looked up. "Y_ou_ screwed up. You and the idiot Neal. I just can't believe how brainless you are."

"Emma!" Charming warned her again.

"Oh, save it. I'm saying the truth. She lied. He lied. And I come out to be the bad guy." She stood up. "So typically of the perfect little Charmings."

Snow looked at her daughter in horror, trying to consume and understand the words she has just said. She was really hoping Emma is finally going to get her happy ending with Neal. She really believed they were finally going to be the family they're supposed to be. That Henry will have a father and a mother. That happiness is there.

She was so wrong. Emma didn't want this. She knew perfectly well Emma adored her son, but she obviously had no intention bringing his family together. And Snow just couldn't understand it. She supported that relationship from the very start, encouraging her daughter to spend more time with her supposed true love. To hell, she was more enthusiastic about it than Emma. And she couldn't think of a reasonable explanation.

"Where are you going now?" she asked, looking at Emma approaching the door.

"I don't know."

"Maybe he went to see Neal. You should go check."

"He didn't." Emma glanced at her mother. "I can't believe you're still trying to repair this. You're unbelievable."

"I'm not..." Snow tried to explain, but gave up. "Whatever. Just for the record, I really thought he was your true love."

"Well, surprise - he isn't," Emma's tone was sarcastic. "And your wrong beliefs screwed up everything. In the future, stay out of my relationships."

Snow said nothing. Emma went out and got down on the street. She tried to put herself into her son's position. Where did he go? Where could he possibly go to find comfort and peace he needed?

While walking down the street, she recalled Regina's words from this morning. _Henry will never hate you._

So wrong. He hated her right now. She saw his look. It was hate. Will he ever be able to forgive her for giving him such false hopes? She didn't care about Snow or Neal or anyone else, she just wanted Henry to forgive _her_. She needed him.

He most likely won't. He'll just keep giving her that look. The look that made her heart fall apart in her chest. So, yeah, Regina was wrong.

_Regina_. Emma's face lit up as she smiled to the sunny street. She suddenly knew exactly where her son went.

* * *

The sound of her front door opened caught Regina in the middle of making lasagna, which was her son's favorite food. Emma promised this morning to bring him in time for lunch and Regina spent a few hours from then to now preparing Henry's favorite. She actually considered inviting Emma to stay and eat with them. She wasn't sure why, though. Maybe because they shared a pretty drunk night and a decent breakfast? She thought they were far from being friends, but now it seemed more... acceptable. She was just recalling how Emma thanked her like a thousand times, when someone opened the door and entered the house.

"Who is it?" she yelled, abandoning her cooking and walking to the hall. There was Henry, standing inside and staring vacantly at her, with his eyes filled with tears.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Regina was surprised to see him there, alone. "Emma said she'll drop you off for lunch."

"Mom," he cried almost childishly, running into her arms, hugging her strong. She squeezed him hard, wondering what the hell was going on.

Then she remembered. Neal. Emma. She must've told him.

"They lied to me. All of them."

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Emma. Emma broke up with dad. It wasn't supposed to be so! They were supposed to be together, with _me_." He sniffed. "They are each other's true love."

He left the hug and stepped away. Regina looked into his eyes and she saw his feelings before he said anything.

"I hate her," he whispered.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Henry argued. "She lied. She ruined my happy ending. My family."

"You still have your family. You have Emma, Neal, and you have me. Listen to me, Henry, you can't understand some grown up stuff yet. But I assure you Emma made the right decision."

"You're on her side?"

The brunette couldn't help smiling, shaking her head left and right. "I'm on _your_ side. If Emma feels she doesn't love Neal anymore, it's better to end it up. Trust me, if she had decided to stay with him, it wouldn't be a happy ending. It would just hurt you even more."

"I'm not so sure." He wrinkled. "They were in love."

"Once, yes. But it changes. Feelings change, sometimes disappear. I know one thing for sure, and that's that Emma loves you very, very much. And I love you too. We will always be your family, you can't change that. And I'm sure you don't _hate_ any of us."

He stopped to think for a minute. It seemed like forever, but Regina saw that look in his eyes changing, replaced by light. Henry smiled.

"I don't. I can't. I love you all so much."

"You have to forgive your mother then. She just wants the best for you."

The boy nodded and Reina pulled him into another warm hug. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen check out what I'm preparing for lunch," she said. "I'll get this."

He smiled widely and disappeared in the kitchen. Regina opened the door and there was Emma on the porch, confused and desperate.

"Is Henry here?"

"Yes. He arrived a few minutes ago." She motioned the blonde in. "He told me everything."

"Did he tell you that he hates me and my entire family now?"

"He doesn't." Regina smiled. "He can't hate you."

"Oh, yes, he can. And after how my mother and his father screwed everything up, he's not gonna forgive me."

"Emma. Henry does not hate you."

"Mom's right. I don't."

Emma turned around to see Henry coming out of the kitchen, approaching her with a tiny smile on his face. She smiled back at him.

"You don't, kid? Are you sure?"

"It's not your fault. If you're not happy with dad, I can't force you to be with him. Mom told me that."

"She did?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina, surprised. She shrugged and smiled.

"So we're okay now? You don't hate me anymore?"

"I could never hate you," Henry pointed out something he considered obvious. "You're my mom."

"Oh, kid." Emma's eyes teared up a little bit while she was wrapping her arms around her son. He hugged her strong and she looked at Regina, mouthing a _Thank you._

Reina nodded and smiled widely at the blonde. "Hey, you know what, why don't you stay for lunch?"

"Really?" Emma seemed surprised. "Two meals in one day?"

"Why not? I made lasagna."

"In that case, I won't be able to say no."

The two of them laughed together and Henry looked at them, feeling strangely happy all of a sudden. He realized something.

_This is my family._

* * *

"Okay, this was seriously the best lasagna I've ever tasted." Emma leaned back on her chair, palming her full stomach. She caught Regina's puzzled-slash-sarcastic look.

"You eat something else besides junk food?"

"Very funny." Emma grinned. "And yes, I do. My mother cooks for me."

"Snow? Really?"

"Grandma makes delicious pasta," Henry observed very cleverly, then looked at Regina and quickly corrected himself: "But yours is better, of course."

"And I'm pretty sure her sauce is from a can," Emma added.

Regina couldn't help laughing. It was happening quite a lot lately. Emma had this weird and sometimes not so funny sense of humor, and her jokes were sometimes pretty dumb, but there was still some odd little thing about that which made the former queen laugh. And she enjoyed it. Especially if the joke was on Snow.

"That's just mean."

"Can't help it." The blonde shrugged. "She can't compare to you. You're an expert."

Henry's eyes were dancing from one of his mothers to the other. He couldn't help asking himself what was going on. Just the fact that the two of them were sitting at the same table without fighting and yelling, actually having a normal conversation, was a pretty strange thing. And yet, it came to be so common. A few months ago, they would have probably been throwing plates at each other already. Sure, a few months ago Regina wouldn't have invited Emma for lunch. And here they were, smiling and laughing to each other's jokes. That was another coming-to-be common thing - Emma's presence at this table for dinner, lunch or breakfast. Henry loved it, but it still felt strange.

"Okay, stop it," Regina warned while getting up to take dirty dishes to the sink and the blonde couldn't help noticing her smooth moves and her perfect figure. The fact was, the former Evil Queen was just gorgeous. On that mysterious, slightly evil way. In one moment she was Regina, all new and changed, and a second later Emma would notice this glimpse in her dark brown eyes. This tiny little shadow of evilness as she was arguing with her. It was just a tease, though, and Emma came to like their little disagreements. She liked to tease, especially if she got to tease the brunette. It made her laugh.

Lately, a lot of things about Regina were making her laugh.

"Why? Because I'm complimenting your delicious food made for Gods?"

"Here you go again."

"Told you I can't help it."

Regina dropped the plates into the sink and turned around, looking at Emma.

"Enough."

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I just love your cooking."

There it was again. The friendly tease. Henry smiled at it. And caught both of his mothers smiling too. It was obviously entertaining, as much as Regina was trying to disagree.

"You're gonna make me too self-confident about my cooking." Regina winked. "We wouldn't want that."

"Well, let it be." Emma winked back and smiled. This was entertaining her, making her lips curl into a smile automatically. She was happy to be friends with Regina. It felt good. Really good.

Is this what we are? she asked herself. Friends?

_Maybe_, a tiny little voice in her head replied.

That made the blonde smile.

* * *

In the evening, after her afternoon shift was over, the Sheriff was sitting at a table at Granny's, slowly drinking her hot chocolate with cinnamon and partly listening to Ruby, who was blabbing about some super hot guy she had met last night in the bar. She drifted away in her own thoughts, recalling that she had two meals with the Mayor today. Should she be concerned?

"And, oh sweet Jesus, his hair was just so perfect. Like, the best hair I have ever seen on a man..."

Emma nodded distantly to show she was listening. The phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, taking a sip of her chocolate. One text message. She slid her finger over the screen to open it.

It was from Regina. That was extremely odd. Regina wasn't much of a friendly-texting person - she preferred calling, or showing up and talking face to face.

**Is Henry's history book at your place? He can't find it.**

Of course it was about Henry. Why else would Regina text her? _She's not looking for a friendly chat,_ Emma reminded herself while typing the reply and hitting send, still listening to Ruby with one ear.

_I don't know. I'm at Granny's, I'll check when I get home._

**Okay. Thanks. You can bring it to him in the morning.**

_I can just drop it off tonight if he needs it._

**No need to do that. He's about to pass out on the couch. Looks like the lasagna is still working.**

_It definitely worked on me. I actually didn't have dinner._

**That's quite something. You're sort of a food addict, as far as I noticed.**

_No. YOUR food addict._

**Stop it, Savior.**

_What's with you and compliments?_

**No. YOUR compliments.**

_Why?_

**I guess I'm not used to all this friends thing.**

_Are we friends?_

**I don't know.**

_Maybe you'll find out._

**Good night, Swan.**

_Wait._

**What?**

_That lasagna was really something ;)_

**I refuse to answer that. Sleep well.**

"You're texting Regina?"

Her friend's voice woke her form the world of text messages. Emma jerked her head up and found Ruby leaned over the table, staring at her phone. She moved it away quickly, hiding the texts like it was some kind of a big national secret.

"Do you have to invade like that?"

"You weren't even listening to me," Ruby accused. "Regina got you all busy texting."

"It was about a book. Henry's book."

"A book, yeah."

"Are you insinuating something here?"

"Oh, come on. Look at you, all blushing and smiling here. It's pretty clear," Ruby theorized, tilting her head left. "You have a thing for Regina."

Emma really didn't notice the wide smile caused by Regina's text. She also didn't recall blushing. And it seemed to become a constant happening lately.

And what the hell was Ruby talking about?

"Excuse me? A _thing_?" Emma wrinkled. "For _Regina_?"

"Oh, please, Emma. It's so obvious. Since you got here, you two have all this deep looks and undressing each other with your eyes thing." She raised an eyebrow as she was explaining. "It's not like I'm blind or something."

"What the hell? I do _not_ have a thing for Regina."

"Deny it all you want, Emma Swan." The brunette smiled, getting up. "But I'm a wolf. I can smell chemistry. And you two are literally on fire."

* * *

**Leave me some reviews! Love you all :***


	4. Make a wish

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm so, so, SO sorry it took me so long to update. But school is crazy and I had a lot of work to do. I'm sorry once again. I promise you'll get the fifth chapter sooner. As soon as I manage to write it. I promise I'll be quick.  
Hope you're gonna enjoy it! I love you all. Thanks for following and favs and reviews. And keep reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. **

**I dedicate this chapter to Lauren (cfgs) who's always been a support and a great friend. I love you! :***

**Oh, and: YES, YES, OUAT IS BACK TONIGHT, THANKS GOD! You cannot imagine how happy I am.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Make a wish**

The rest of Emma's weekend passed in blurry laziness and pretty much successful attempts to avoid her parents. She spent most of the time outside the apartment, with Henry's history book being the excuse to slip out early in the morning and don't come back until the Charmings were absent for their daily walk or something like that. Henry was staying at Regina's and he was still asleep when she came to the mansion to drop off the book. Regina was surprised to see the sheriff at her door at 8 am, and she was also still in her pajamas. If that even was just a common pajamas. Emma couldn't take her eyes off the knee-length silk night gown in a very interesting shade of ruby red - she found herself staring until Regina warned her (_"What is so interesting on me this morning, Miss Swan?"_) and she was suddenly blushing (_"Um... What? Nothing, just... Nothing."_). However, she left Henry's book in Regina's hands, apologized for coming over so early and quickly left, wondering what the hell had just happened.

It was the first time in her life that Emma Swan missed work. Her all day consisted of taking a long, calming walk on the beach, having lunch at Granny's - trying to avoid Ruby and her crazy theories - and a drift drive around the town in her yellow bug until she was sure her parents were out of the apartment. She sneaked in, changed her clothes and grabbed a quick snack while her phone was charging before she dashed back out, ready for her night shift. She needed work. Her thoughts were wondering all day long, she couldn't stop herself from thinking. Thinking about her parents, about Neal, Henry... Regina. It eventually came to Regina. She seemed to be the only person that understood her lately - although Emma didn't believe she'll _ever_ say that. Regina was the only one to tell her she did well, to not consider her a total idiot and intrude her private life. To offer help, comfort. If there was one thing she for sure shared with the former queen, it was their unconditional love for Henry. But they've started to share more and more stuff, like lunches (_and_ breakfasts _and_ dinners), talks, jokes, laughter... Drunken nights. Surprisingly, it made her very happy. Regina's company was making her happy.

Now, when she was sitting in the station, her mind hadn't shut down immediately as she thought it would. Instead, there was Neal. Neal and his stupid propositions but, still, also his broken heart. A heart she had crushed. But she doesn't owe him an apology. Right?

"This is stupid," Emma whispered to herself. "I don't owe anything to anyone. I don't have to feel guilty and think I'm a bad person. And I'm _not_ crazy because I'm talking to myself now."

With a deep sigh, the blonde swung her legs off the desk and made a few steps to the window, looking at the beautiful dark night outside. She raised her arms up above her head to stretch them.

_This is gonna be a long night._

And it really was. Until her phone beeped on the desk so she turned around and quickly dashed back there to grab it. Maybe someone was able to turn her thoughts away from that feeling of guilt and confusion.

**Hey. I just wanted to ask if you have any plans for next Friday.**

At first, Emma just stared blankly at the text message she had just received. From Regina Mills. _Any plans for next Friday?_ It sounded almost like something someone would ask before inviting someone else out. On a date. Was Regina asking her out?

Her brain stopped at the thought, finally regarding to it as silly. Would Regina ask her out? Of course not. Not even in weirdest dreams. Usually, that was what friends did. Going out. Chatting and laughing, accompanied with a bottle of wine. Or vodka. Only, that was not what _those_ two women did. Because Emma wasn't even sure they were friends. _True_ friends.

Confused and a bit dazed, the blonde typed the answer quickly. Surprisingly, Regina replied in an instant.

_Why? What do you mean? _

**What do I mean? It's Henry's birthday, Miss Swan. In case you forgot.**

Henry's birthday. Crap. Yes.

_Oh, that. I don't know. I'm not planning anything yet._

**I was thinking of a nice, calm family dinner at the mansion. I can cook. And you can invite your parents. If you have to.**

_Dinner sounds perfect. But I'm afraid Henry's plans look more like a crowded evening at Granny's with plenty of food you disapprove. And candy._

**Did he say that?**

_Kind of. He mentioned he'd like to invite everyone. Which means, yeah, my parents included._

**That's nice.**

_It is?_

**Sarcasm, Miss Swan. Sarcasm.**

_Oh. Right. So?_

**So, we have to obey our soon-to-be 12-year-old and invite the whole town.**

Frankly, Regina's brief decision surprised her. As far as Emma had noticed, the dark-haired woman wasn't a fan of crowded parties. Nor unhealthy food.

_Really? You want to spend the evening in a tiny space full of people you usually don't stand?_

**Why would you think that? I socialize. I have drinks there at weekends. I have friends, for God's sake.**

_Okay, okay. Sorry. Anyways, fine. We can do that. Talk to Henry._

**I will, tomorrow.**

_Okay._

**Okay.**

Although the conversation was pretty much over, Emma felt like she had to say something else. Continue the chat. Distract herself from her own confused mind. So she typed again, biting her lower lip and begging silently Regina will reply and save her from herself.

_So. Anything new?_

* * *

After sending the last text to Emma, Regina laid her phone down on the table and headed to her room to prepare for sleeping. She stopped in front of Henry's room and opened the door quietly, smiling at the sight of him peacefully asleep under the colorful covers. His brunette mother closed the door again - making sure she doesn't make any sound that could wake him up - and then walked down the corridor to her own room.

Bright light filled the darkness when she pressed the switch on the wall and she was once again welcomed by a cold room and an empty bed. It was always like that. After Henry went to sleep, Regina could only wander around the big mansion or do her work. No one to talk to, no one to have a drink with, no one to laugh with until late in the night. Most of the time she enjoyed being alone. After all, she was not really _alone_. She had Henry. Her son, her little prince. And it was okay. But now, she had to share him with Emma. And suddenly, it was all changed. Her prince was not hers only and lonely nights became too lonely. The house too empty. The bed too cold.

Regina walked to the bed and sat down, undoing the buttons of her white shirt. Now, on her mind was Emma. Emma who intruded her life so unexpectedly and ruined everything she was carefully building in years, ruined the relationship between her and her son - or so she thought. Because now, Emma was not that intruder she hated anymore. She was so much more than that. She was a part of her family, she was there to talk, to tease, to make her laugh. She liked her presence at the table for dinner and she liked her ability to elicit a smile on her face. And she wanted her to do it more frequently. She wanted Emma around more. Or all the time.

The dark-haired woman smiled to her empty bedroom. It has been a long time since she had enjoyed another person's company this much. Except Henry, of course. He could also make her smile, make her feel accepted. But Emma... With Emma it was different. She had that special charm - ironically, yes, since she was the Charmings' daughter - and Regina found herself actually liking that. The blonde was her friend. Although she wasn't really good at expressing her feelings and everything that was on her mind, she was sure Emma understood. Emma understood her. Better than most people around here. And Emma also wanted to be her friend, and she liked spending time with her. But really, they were so much more than just friends - they were _family_.

As she pulled on her night gown, Regina realized she had left her phone on the table downstairs. She got up with an annoyed groan and walked down, grabbing the phone and quickly returning up. When she unlocked the screen, there was a new text message. From Emma. Again.

_So... Anything new?_

Regina frowned. She thought their conversation was over. But yet, Emma obviously wanted to keep texting. And Regina was the one to start it - just like the other day, with Henry's book. Lately, she was looking for any unimportant detail possible to get in contact with the blonde. Because it felt good to talk and text and tease friendly. It made her smile.

**Nothing in particular. I was getting ready for bed, Henry's already asleep. You?**

_I'm working night shift. And I'm bored._

**So you're texting me?**

_You can be very amusing, Madame Mayor. And I need a distraction from my own thoughts._

**What are you thinking about so hard?**

_Everything. I don't think I'll be able to look into Neal's eyes ever again. I don't know if I can keep avoiding my parents for the rest of my life. My life sucks at the moment._

**Don't say that, Emma. You have a beautiful son. You have your family. You are happy... aren't you?**

_You haven't noticed the part about avoiding my family... permanently?_

**I wasn't referring to the Charmings.**

_Oh. Who then?_

**Well, Henry. And me.**

_You really see me as family?_

**When you're not teasing and making stupid jokes that make no sense... yes. I do.**

_I like that. I like this family we make._

**Me too.**

_And you don't hate my jokes, admit it. Nor the teasing._

**You got me. I can't wait for you to make a nonsense joke so I can laugh till I die. Ha ha ha.**

_You're not being funny._

**Relax. It's just my sarcasm. You'll get used to it.**

_Kind of did already._

**If someone had told me two years ago that I'll be getting along with you like this, I'd say he's crazy as hell.**

_Or just rip his heart out for insulting your dignity._

**Evil Queen jokes are not welcomed.**

_Sorry._

**Don't you have some work to do, Sheriff?**

_Nope. The city is perfectly peaceful and asleep._

**You could get a phone call any minute.**

_Yeah, it'd probably be about Leroy getting drunk again. I really don't have much to do._

**Should I reduce your payment then?**

_I think the phone is ringing, wait._

**Haha. All right, all right. But be careful about what you say to your boss ;)**

_We're being bossy now, huh?_

**And when aren't we, dear?**

_Damn you royalty._

**I should go. I have some beauty sleep to do.**

_You don't need that. You can't possibly be any prettier._

**Are you calling me pretty?**

_I'm calling you what it is._

**I still have to sleep. We'll arrange everything around Henry's birthday before Friday.**

_Okay. Sleep well :)_

**Goodnight, Emma :)  
**

With the last text, both of them put their phones away and took a second to think about each other. Emma thought about Regina's openness and kindness, and how she actually came to be a very interesting person. Also teasing. Regina thought about Emma's frequent compliments and discovered they made her feel good about herself. And about the blonde.

If only those two women were aware that they had fallen asleep with a wide smile on their faces that night.

* * *

Friday came quickly – too quickly. Emma and Regina had decided to organize that big party at Granny's Henry wanted, but kept it a secret. It was a surprise for the kid. He was actually convinced they forgot about it and seemed pretty much down last days. His mothers would just exchange looks and smile to each other because they were preparing a big surprise.

On Friday morning, Henry woke up at Emma's apartment. She welcomed him with a card and a chocolate, hugging him until he lost air. He was really disappointed when he saw nothing _but_ a card a chocolate, but tried hard not to show it. When his grandparents approached to give him a big hug, Emma literally ran out of the apartment, yelling that she'll wait in the car. She was still avoiding them. And Henry found that annoying. Although he understood his blonde mother perfectly - she was upset with them and it was okay – he found strength to forgive them for all the lying. But he guessed it was so easy because he was just a kid. And it seemed pretty hard and complicated to be a grown up.

The fact that he got no gifts at all from Snow and Charming either slightly concerned Henry. It was his twelfth birthday, after all. Twelve is a big number. He _should_ get something.

Regina picked him up after school, gave him a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek. No present. His concern was slowly turning into suspicion. They must have been preparing something, some kind of a surprise. There was no other explanation for their strange behavior. And when he actually asked his brunette mother if they were doing something that evening, and she said they were going to have dinner at Granny's with Emma, Henry didn't know what to think anymore. It seemed like his birthday had just become another ordinary day.

Around 7 pm, Regina sneaked into her room while her son was watching TV and closed the door behind her. Then she pulled her phone out of the pocket, scrolled down to find Emma's number and pressed _Call_. Emma picked up after the second ring, her voice slightly excited.

_''Savior speaking, for Operation Wish.''_

''Is this really necessary?'' Regina sighed and sat on the bed, trying to keep her voice down.

_''Yes, it is. And also, I find it quite amusing to sneak around and keep secrets.''_

''We did not sneak.''

_''Fine, fine. Break my heart. Where are you?''_

''Home. Henry's watching TV. I'm waiting for the signal and then we'll go.''

_''Signal. I like it.''_

''Emma,'' Regina warned, trying not to laugh too loud.

_''All right, not everyone is here yet. We're waiting for Blue, Leroy and Geppetto.''_

''Knowing Leroy, he's probably drunk in the bushes outside The Rabbit Hole,'' she commented sarcastically, hearing Emma chuckle on the other side. ''And I was never a fan of that fairy either.''

_''Okay, so the signal is _All the birds are in the nest, the condor can come_. I'll text you that.''_

''That's just stupid.''

_''Regina, please, stop the sarcasm.''_

''Okay, sorry. See you at Granny's.''

_''Keep an eye on the condor.''_

''Is the condor Henry or me?''

_''What a stupid question. He's the condor, of course.''_

''Oh,'' she sounded kind of disappointed.

_''You're the eagle.''_

This time she just couldn't help it – she burst in loud laughter, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Emma was laughing too and Regina shook her head, coughing to stop the laughing.

''Okay, Swan. Bye.''

_''Wait for the signal, Eagle.''_

Regina laid her phone on the bed and stood up to open the closet and find something to wear. After about five minutes, she decided simple black pants and a red blouse will work. And the pants were tight – probably the only tight ones she possessed.

_Emma will be satisfied_, she thought with a smile. And then frowned, erasing the thought from her mind. What is wrong with that mind lately?

While she was applying red lipstick in the bathroom, she heard footsteps on the stairs and then a buzz of her phone on the bed. Before she managed to run there and grab it, Henry's confused voice floated to her.

''Mom? What does _All the birds are in the nest_ mean?''

_Damnit_, she cursed in herself, walking out to meet her son's puzzled look.

''Who gave you the permission to touch my phone?''

''Um, no one? Since when is your phone such a big secret?''

She grabbed it from Henry's hand and quickly typed _Okay_, then hitting send. Henry was still there, looking at her curiously.

''Mom?''

''What? This is not your business, Henry. Go get ready, we're leaving in a minute.''

''Why would Emma send you this crazy message anyway?'' he asked while walking out, Regina right behind him.

''I don't know, son. She's probably drunk again.''

* * *

''Okay, everyone, I need you to calm down and be quiet!'' Emma yelled, peeking through the window curtain. ''They're gonna be here any minute!''

The crowd inside Granny's did not react, still blabbing pretty loud. Emma sighed in desperation and cleared the throat to yell again.

''Sweetheart,'' Granny said approaching her. ''Let me try.''

Emma just nodded, helplessly looking at the old woman that turned to people.

''HEY!'' Granny yelled, loud enough to make Emma go completely deaf. Every head in the room turned to Granny and they all closed their mouth. The blonde smiled to the scene.

''Now that I got your attention, will you all please shut your damn mouth up and turn the lights off? The condor will be here any minute.''

They all nodded and Emma only caught a glimpse of Leroy turning around, pouring himself another glass of scotch and drinking it up immediately before the lights went off.

''Hey, Emma, where's the cake?'' someone whispered.

''Fuck it,'' she cursed after tripping on someone and walking towards the kitchen in darkness. ''I'll handle that.''

Not five minutes passed before they heard a car stopping outside and footsteps approaching the door.

''Why is everything so dark inside?'' they heard Henry ask. ''Is it closed?''

''I have no idea,'' Regina replied and opened the door. In that very moment, all the lights went back on and everyone jumped on their feet.

''SURPRISE!'' they yelled in unison. Henry's face was lit up with a huge smile as he was looking around too see all the faces. He spotted his grandparents in the corner, smiling widely, Tink and Hook clapping and whistling and Blue right in the corner together with Sneezy and Happy. Even Neal was there, winking to him from his spot next to Rumple.

Just then, Emma walked put from the kitchen with a huge cake in her hands, singing _Happy birthday_. Everyone else joined her, even Regina, as she came in front of him, still signing out loud. Regina stood by her side and they both smiled to their son.

''You really thought we would forget to celebrate your birthday?'' Regina asked. Henry smiled.

''You guys are amazing.''

''Yes, we are,'' Emma agreed, jerking her head towards twelve candles burning on the cake. ''Come on now, blow the candles.''

''Make a wish!'' Regina added.

Henry took a deep breath and stopped for a moment to think about his wish. He had everything he could want, but still he had to wish something. And nothing was coming to his mind.

Emma's eyes found Regina's chocolate brown ones and they smiled sincerely at each other, exchanging deep looks of understanding and happiness. Friendship. They just seemed so truly happy. Henry noticed that and, suddenly, his wish came to his mind in an instant.

_I want my moms to be as happy as they are right now, forever_, he wished silently before blowing all the candles in one shot and receiving a big clap from the crowd.

When he raised his head, his mothers were still looking deep into each other's eyes. And, surprisingly, they looked really happy.

* * *

**Review. Make me happy. Make me write. Mwah :***


	5. Holding hands, not letting go

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry you had to wait so long. School's insane and I can't catch time to write. I'm trying my best so I stayed up late last night and wrote this chapter for you amazing guys. Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews. Continue like that. Big kiss :***

I'll make sure you get a new one soon this time!

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own OUAT.**

**Oh, yes: So much SwaQueen in the new episode, oh my God, I nearly cried!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Holding hands, not letting go**

As the clock ticked slowly towards 9, Emma looked around the diner, surely for the hundredth time that evening. The crowd was talking, drinking and eating - they all seemed to have fun. She spotted Henry having a loud conversation with Ruby and Archie, probably about some science fiction movies they were all interested in. There was Hook at the bar, together with Tink and Leroy, taking shots of whiskey while Blue's concerned and slightly judging look pierced them from her place at the table where she sat with Rumple and Belle. And then her eyes met Neal's almost disturbing stare, gazing at her non-stop. She had caught him staring last time she looked around, too - something like ten minutes ago. His eyes just persistently watched, maybe hoping he'll enchant her into going back together with true love and other fluffy shit. Like he was some kind of a fucking Cupid that could throw love arrows around and make people fall for his puppy eyes. But the worst thing of all was that Emma really could fall for that look. The fact was, Neal knew how to do a proper, heartbreaking puppy look.

_Oh, no, no, don't you dare come here_, the blonde thought in herself when she noticed Neal had laid down his glass and started walking towards her. Before she could think of a good enough place to hide, he was by her side, not making a sound but just standing there in silence until Emma decided to break it.

"Hi," she greeted quietly. _Very lame, Emma_, a voice in her head whispered.

Neal sighed. "Hi," he repeated her word.

Another few minutes of painful silence went by until he tried hard to put a smile on his face and talk again. "Henry seems really happy."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Was this your idea? You made it all a perfect surprise. He loved it."

"Actually, the surprise was Regina's idea."

"Oh, Regina's. Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, slowly starting to feel pissed off. Neal's presence made her nervous and she didn't want to talk to him much. Or at all. Still, he didn't seem to be getting the message.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Silence struck again. _Damn you, Neal_, Emma thought again. _I don't have to do this_.

"Neal, what the hell do you want?" she spilt out quickly, trying to keep her voice down because, after all, her love life - if there even was one - was most certainly not everyone's business.

"What do you mean?"

''You were staring at me all evening. And now you want to start a small talk. I mean, come on. Not that I'm totally dumb. You clearly want something.''

''Emma, the only thing I wanted was taken away from me when you broke our relationship a week ago. All I want is you. You and Henry.'' He smiled. ''Our family.''

''There is no o_ur family_. We're over. I don't love you. I'm sorry,'' she sighed between words, ''but I don't love you, Neal.''

He nodded in comprehension – sort of – and sneered to her, all calm from the outside but with a fire in his eyes that was telling a different story. Emma was sure her skin would end up burning if he kept looking at her so furiously.

''I will never give up, Emma.''

And with those words, Baelfire simply turned around and walked away. Emma blinked a few times before shaking her head and leaving out a deep breathe.

Before the Savior could even catch time to think about what the Neal had meant, her mother appeared out of nowhere behind her and reminded her why she had been avoiding her own family for the past week.

"What did Neal want?"

"Goddamit," Emma nearly yelled out after her mother's sudden voice scared her out of her thinking. "Can you not sneak around me?"

"Sorry." Snow White was smiling innocently. As always. "Is he out of drinks or food or... something?"

"Okay, this is such a lame excuse. You were listening, so why don't you make your own conclusions?" Emma attacked, piercing her mother's brown eyes with her furious look.

"I wasn't listening to your conversation, honey."

"You're really gonna try to convince me? Fine."

"No," Snow was persistent. "I was just going to get some beer for your father and I saw Neal talking to you so I assumed he needed something and-"

"Stop," Emma interrupted her. "You suck at this."

"Fine. What did he want?"

"What do you care? I don't recall making peaces with you."

"Emma. Please. I just want to be... your _mother_. I'm trying to apologize for a week already, but you keep hiding and running away from me. Please, let me in again."

As she was listening to her mother's long, poetic explanation, Emma felt sick. She was sick of that. Of everything, and everybody. Snow just couldn't realize that, as much as she wanted to apologize and be family again, she kept making same mistakes, intruding her life and talking about Neal. There was a huge ball of anger inside her that just waited to explode - which was obviously about to happen. Luckily, Emma gathered enough self-control to not shout at her mother in the middle of her son's birthday party, so she simply raised a hand and showed to the woman in front of her that it was time to stop blabbing.

"Shut up. Please. You say you want to apologize, but yet you keep spying on me and listening to my conversations, not to mention trying to re-connect me with Neal in every moment possible." She pierced Snow's surprised and slightly terrified look, not breaking eye-connection as she continued with talking. There were words inside her that just needed to get out. "It fucking annoys me. I'm done with him, do you understand that? _Done_. And I'm starting to look for a new place next week."

It took Snow a few moments to take in the last sentence before she opened her mouth to speak again, now hesitating in what she had already understood. "Place? Place for... what? Like..."

"Like a place to live, yes. A place for me and my son where we'll be able to live peacefully and happily. Without intruders."

"But... Emma... No!"

"Keep your voice down!" the blonde hissed as quiet as she could. "I'm not very interested into ruining my son's birthday."

"Emma, you can't move out! We just found each other!"

"And I'm already sick of you! Yeah. It's all your fault, _Snow_."

Snow shook her head in disbelief at the sound of her name coming out of Emma's mouth. Her daughter was refusing to call her _Mom_ and it was simply breaking her heart.

"Emma, please..."

"No! Just... Leave me alone," she barked at her and turned around to find her way to the door. Maybe outside she'll find some peace.

Maybe.

* * *

The moon was nearly full on the dark night sky. There were billions of stars glowing up there, so much that one could get lost in them, drowning into their beautiful infinity. Bright moonlight was falling down on the small town, wrapping all the objects in its white arms, sneaking under the thin shade of mist, making it all even more mysterious.

While watching those stars and that town under them, Regina suddenly felt so incredibly small and empty she actually wanted to cry. Most of her life she had considered herself a strong and big person, a person that was powerful and above everyone else. Until everything started to slowly fall apart. But that period of her life was over, too. She was happy now… mostly. She was smiling more and that Evil Queen was hiding somewhere inside her – she didn't disappear, though, and Regina knew that. The Evil Queen was a part of her, she _was_ her, at least partly. And this couldn't change. She'll always carry the burden of the Queen's crimes on her back. And some people will always see them.

Regina sighed deeply, thinking about the crowd inside. Some of the looks directed towards her were still accusing, angry, radiating with hate. And it was breaking her. Although she was so strong and cold from the outside, a few angry looks were able to break her heart now. Indeed she had changed, only no one seemed to notice.

_Except Emma, of course_, Regina thought and her mood brightened up in an instant. Emma was a new source of support and happiness in her life, a recent discovery she cherished so much lately. She simply enjoyed her company and her friendship so much. The Savior made her feel so happy, so… alive. Yeah, alive. She was able to laugh and forget all those ugly looks and all the hate. Regina just guessed it was what friends did.

A sudden sound of the little doorbell startled her from the whirlwind of her thoughts and she barely managed to turn around before long legs in jeans marched angrily down the stairs by her and stopped with her back turned to Regina, just as the door slammed back closed. Regina looked up and saw a very mad Savior, breathing furiously and her eyes wandering around, trying to find calmness.

''Emma?'' Regina called carefully, aware that the blonde may hasn't even noticed her. Emma shook her head and turned around, spotting the brunette sitting on the stairs. She sighed one more time as Regina studied her face.

''Are you okay?'' she tried again and the other woman finally nodded, approaching the stairs in two steps and sitting down next to her.

''I'm pissed off, but I'll be fine,'' she replied finally.

''What happened?''

''Stupid Neal happened. And my stupid mother.''

''What the hell do they want again?'' Regina wondered, familiar with Emma's situation.

''The same fucking thing as always – Neal wants me, and my mother wants us together. They're both so annoying.'' She sighed again. ''I wander how they had passed school with that fucked up logic of theirs.''

Regina chuckled and Emma joined, giving her a warm smile. She smiled back, then gazing back into the sky.

''And why are you out here?''

''I felt an urge to be alone.'' She shrugged. ''I'm not really comfortable with all the crowd inside.''

''People can be really annoying sometimes.''

''They still look at me the same way they did before Neverland, before everything, while I was still the Evil Queen. I just _hate_ that.''

''It must be horrible. I don't know how you feel, but I imagine it's not really nice to be the town's villain.''

''It's not. But, what can I do? I've learned to accept it. To them, I'll never be anything more than an evil witch.''

Regina's words somehow managed to break Emma's heart. This woman was really sad, really heartbroken. And she had really changed – Emma noticed that so many times. When before would Regina sit with her under the night sky, opening her soul and all the demons inside it? Never. And here they were now. It felt pretty nice, actually. It felt oddly _right_.

''Regina, please. You'll never be a witch to me. Or Henry. We see the real you, and that's not an evil person. It's an amazing, funny woman with a beautiful smile.'' Emma came closer to the dark-haired woman next to her. ''You're so much more than what they see. Never forget that.''

Regina turned to look at Emma and found herself gazing deep into her green eyes. All she saw was understanding and support, warmth and honesty. Emma really meant what she had said. And it made Regina smile widely before she did something she never thought she would do.

She leaned towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around her, taking her into a big warm hug. She let her chin rest on Emma's shoulder and her hands found their place on her back. Then she closed her eyes and just enjoyed a friendly hug – a thing she never thought she'd find again.

Emma just froze when Regina grabbed her, surprised and slightly worried. But then, when she realized a hug was what both of them needed, she raised her arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her closer and squeezing hardly. She inhaled deeply Regina's perfume and the light scent of apple shampoo on her dark hair, closing her eyes to just enjoy.

They could've stayed like that for hours, just wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed together, sharing the same warmth. They both found comfort and peace in each other's arms and weren't willing to let go anytime soon.

Until the doorbell rang again and footsteps came out, followed by a familiar voice:

''Guys, what are you doing out here?''

Two women pulled apart in an instant, looking up at their son that was staring at them with a puzzled look on his face. They shared a look and then both smiled at him.

''We both needed some time alone, ''Regina started, ''so we talked and…''

''You _hugged_!'' he stated happily. ''Are you friends now?''

Emma opened her mouth and stopped right there, gazing at Regina, but the other woman just smiled widely at her son and nodded.

''Of course we are.''

Emma raised an eyebrow towards her in a questioning look. Regina only smiled to her and then got up, offering a hand to help her rise. Emma finally smiled back and accepted the hand, standing up next to her in front of Henry.

''Well, it was about time,'' the boy said looking to both of them, and then turned around to look inside to his party. ''Are we going back inside?''

''I think I'm gonna go home,'' Regina said. ''I'm tired and I… can't be here anymore.''

''I'll stay with you if you want to, kid,'' Emma offered. Henry thought for a moment and then shook his head.

''I'm tired, too. Why don't we all go home?''

''Really, you want to abandon your birthday party?'' the blonde frowned.

''Why not? Some of them are getting annoying anyway. And I'm tired.''

''As you wish, little prince,'' Regina said with a smile.

''I guess I can go home and try to fall asleep before my parents get there.''

''Why don't you come home with us?''

Emma just looked at him blankly, then transferring the look to Regina, who only shrugged.

''You can come if you want to. I know you're having a hard time with your parents.''

''Really?'' Henry and his blonde mother asked in the same time, neither one of them really expecting the statement from the other woman's mouth. Regina chuckled and nodded.

''Yeah, really. _Jesus_.'' She rolled her eyes. ''Let's go.''

Henry took Emma's hand and it wasn't until then that she noticed she was still holding hands with Regina, from the moment she had helped her stand up. Her cheeks blushed instantly and she felt some unfamiliar hotness inside her stomach. She stared into their intertwined hands, then looked up into brown eyes and then down again. Regina followed her look and then, when their eyes locked again, did another unexpected thing: she smiled and shrugged – apparently her way to express approval.

They had no more time to think because Henry ran down the stairs and pulled them after him out of Granny's yard, on the sidewalk.

''The night is beautiful,'' Emma said, still glancing at Regina. ''Why don't we take a walk?''

''Of course,'' the brunette replied. ''The night is indeed beautiful.''

And, like that, the three of them walked down the street into the night, holding hands and walking in harmony. Going home.

* * *

When they arrived to the mansion, Henry was already half-asleep, but awake enough to express his enormous happiness about _the birthday sleepover_. Emma and Regina only exchanged a look and sent him to bed quickly. He didn't hesitate at all, giving to each of his moms a big kiss on the cheek and then running upstairs to his bedroom. Ten minutes later, Regina came back down to the living room where Emma was sitting on the couch.

''He's asleep already.''

''That was fast. I usually need around half an hour to get him to go to bed.''

''Well, he's exhausted,'' she said, sitting down on the couch next to her. ''Do you think everyone noticed the birthday boy and his family are gone by now?''

Emma shrugged. ''As far as we know, they might be all drunk, having a food fight or dancing around naked,'' she said, then drowning into silence. But it only lasted a few seconds until she spoke again: ''You called us _family_.''

Regina looked at her slowly, studying her eyes and the look in them. ''I did.''

''Do you really think that? Us as… family?''

''Isn't that what we are? You, me and our son. Or it could be me and my two kids, since I feed you, take care of you when you're drunk and stuff.'' She chuckled. ''Not that I'm complaining, though. I like taking care of you.''

''You do?'' Emma looked puzzled again. Regina nodded.

''I do. It's fun having you around. You don't judge me because of my past and you make me laugh. It helps to forget that I'm the town's Evil Queen.''

''I'm glad I can help.''

''Well, I'm glad you're helping.''

They shared another smile while looking deep into each other's eyes, discovering honesty and true acceptance. This was new to both of them because neither one of them though they could _ever_ be friends with each other. And they were so much more – family. They were family.

''I love this,'' Emma stated. ''I love us being friends.''

''Me too, Emma.'' The brunette reached for Emma's hand and took it in hers, giving it a small squeeze. ''You have no idea how good it feels to finally have someone that understands you.''

''I do. Now.''

They broke the gaze when Regina stood up and pulled Emma on her feet. She motioned with her head towards the stairs.

''Come, I'll take you to your room.''

''Oh, I have a room now,'' Emma joked, walking after Regina. She could not see her face, but she was sure the brunette rolled her eyes. She already pictured her doing that and it made her chuckle.

''It's the guest bedroom, Savior. You're not exactly moving in yet.''

''Yet?''

''You know what I mean.''

She opened the door on the left and pulled Emma in after her. The blonde looked around the same bedroom she had already spent the night in once, standing on the same place where she had hugged Regina for the first time. The knowledge that she can hug her anytime now sent a wave of warmth through her body and she smiled widely.

''What are you smiling at now?''

''You,'' she replied simply. ''I just remembered that time you took care of my drunk ass. Thank you.''

''You thanked me already.'' Regina tilted her head left. ''Oh, right, you probably don't remember.''

''I clearly remember every detail. And, hey, you were drunk too.''

''Not as much as you, dear.''

''Drunk enough,'' Emma stated. ''Are we going to sleep?''

''I think so. It's been a crazy day.''

''Yeah, I could use some long sleep in that beautiful soft bed.''

''Me too.''

The Savior raised an eyebrow to the other woman. ''You're coming to sleep with me?''

''I meant in _my_ bed, Swan. _God_.'' She rolled her eyes and chuckled. ''You and your crazy ideas.''

''Well, I suppose _crazy_ is my middle name.''

''You'll need pajamas. Let me grab you one of mines.''

''No, it's fine.'' She caught Regina's arm and stopped her from going out. ''I'll sleep in my underwear.''

''I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that.''

''You should know then that I always sleep in my underwear.'' She winked to Regina's puzzled look. ''Unless if I sleep naked.''

''Okay, enough of your private life facts. You sleep however you want, I don't care.''

Emma laughed and pulled Regina's arm, bringing them closer. The brunette smiled and blinked once.

''Good night, Emma.''

''What, I'm not getting a goodnight kiss?'' she teased. Regina chuckled. But, surprisingly, she found the thought of giving the Savior a goodnight kiss strangely attractive. After all, they were friends – no, _family_ – now. Of course Emma wouldn't get mad or something like that.

So she leaned in, closer to Emma Swan's face, and pressed her plump lips onto one rosy cheek, giving her a small kiss. She let her lip rest there for just a second, and then she returned back to her previous position. Emma's surprised and slightly terrified face made her chuckle and she shook her head in such a cute way that Emma actually felt she's going to melt.

''Good night, Emma,'' she repeated, nearly whispering, and then turned away. Emma let go of her arm and she left, glancing to her one more time before she closed the door.

''Good night,''' the blonde whispered back, too late, left there in the darkness, alone, with the feel of Regina's soft lips etched into her cheek.

Well, with a _Good night_ like that, indeed she'll have sweet dreams.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	6. All the demons inside

**A/N: Okay, I suck. I know. I really, really suck. I was so busy with school and studying and I had my prom night this last Friday so it was a real rush. Now I'm on spring break so I promise you'll get more chapters than usual. I really promise and if I don't fulfill, you're free to hate me. I'm so sorry! :(**

**Again, you guys are the best. I can't even believe how much favs and follows this story got. And reviews. I'm sorry if I don't manage to reply all of them, but hey, I barely manage to write. Once I'm free from school, I'll update more frequently. Till then, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and get ready for more!**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own OUAT. You'll know when I do.**

**Enjoy. Love you all! Xoxoxo**

**P.S. Oh my God, SwanQueen magic lessons AND a family dinner, I think I'm gonna cry.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: All the demons inside**

_She was running as fast as she could, tripping over stones and roots that interfered her way. It was only full darkness around her and all the sounds she could hear were her deep breathing and the fast beating of her heart. Fear grew like a huge beast inside her, fulfilling every small part of her body, making her heart beat even faster, pumping blood through her veins._

_She could hear them. They were after her, approaching quickly just as she was losing every energy left to run. She heard their horses, their yelling, their animalistic urge to finally catch her and cut her hear off. But that wasn't what she was afraid of - no, she knew very well she had deserved it. She was terrified for who was with her. Henry and Emma. They were running behind here. At least they were supposed to be. But when she stopped to catch some air and turned around, the only thing that greeted her was pure, scary darkness._

_"Henry?" she whispered into the night. "Henry?"_

_No answer. Regina felt strange cramps in her stomach, some unusual feeling that was telling her this wasn't good._

_"Henry!" she tried louder, yet trying not to uncover her location to her pursuers. "Emma!"_

_Nothing. Now the fear was burning inside her and she felt sudden cold all over her body. They caught them, was the first thought to pop into her mind. She knew it was her fault and she couldn't let Henry and Emma pay for her sins. Losing them would be the most terrifying punishment she could think of - they were her life, her whole life. The only thing she had and truly loved. She couldn't let them hurt the only people she had loved and needed. So she turned and ran back, right into her enemies' arms._

_"Henry, Emma, answer me! Where are you?!" she yelled while running, completely out of breath, her whole body in pain._

_"Regina!" a scream of horror froze her blood to pure ice and she stopped like if someone had pulled a break on her. She could not let out a single word as she stared into scene in front of her: Henry and Emma were tied to a tree - so tight they looked like they were barely able to breathe - each one to one side of it. They were surrounded with people, any possibility to run away cut off. They were all soldiers, mixed with common village people from Regina's kingdom, all of them with pure hate in their eyes as they gazed their former queen. She recognized all her crimes and mistakes coming right out of their eyes, burning her skin, thrusting into her flesh like the sharpest knives. Her look radiated pure fear as she watched two soldiers with their faces hidden under the helmets approach Emma and Henry, taking out shiny swords and placing them right under their necks, dangerously close to beating pulses under the pale skin..._

_"No!" Regina screamed out, finally managing to move and run towards them. She raised both hands and placed them in front of herself, summoning all the energy that still existed inside her to drag out the magic, save her only happiness._

_Nothing happened. Just like that time on her porch after Emma broke the curse, when she wanted to give that bunch of idiots the show they had requested, but nothing came out. Her magic was gone, blocked or whatever. But it was her only chance, the only weapon she possessed at the moment. Without it, how will she save her family?_

_There is only one way..._

_"Stop! Please! Don't hurt them," she begged as she raised her hands in the air, surrendering. "Let them go."_

_"Why would we do that?" one of the soldiers asked. "You ruined our lives and made us miserable, and you have to pay!"_

_The crowd agreed whit loud approval, whistling and yelling. The soldier was looking at her, while the other two were still one millimeter far from cutting Emma's and Henry's throat. Regina swallowed in horror._

_"You can have me!" she yelled out loud. "Take me, do with me whatever you want! Just don't hurt them. Please. Let them go."_

_"Regina, no!" Emma screamed, causing the soldier to close up the space between his sword and the skin of her neck. "Save yourself!"_

_"Take me," she repeated, ignoring Emma's words. "Kill me."_

_The soldier nodded. "Alright. We'll take the Queen and cut her throat instead of those miserable peasants. We'll have our revenge!"_

_He made a step towards her, but Regina stepped back, glancing to Emma and Henry. "First let them go."_

_"No way." He shook his head. "First I have you. Then I let them go."_

_"How can I trust you?"_

_"You can't." He smirked. "Just like we shouldn't have trusted you. You made our every day hell, you tortured this poor people whose only sin was to serve their real Queen."_

_With every word, he was coming closer to her and she couldn't back away anymore. She told him she'll give her life for Henry's and Emma's and she'll do it. She'd do anything for them, for saving them. Anything to let them live, even at the cost of her own life._

_"You murdered, you harassed," he continued in a cold, accusative voice. "You enjoyed torturing, ripping hearts out, bringing death and unhappiness! Yes. And this is exactly what we're gonna do to you - we'll cut your black heart out. And you'll be alive to feel all the pain."_

_"No!" Emma cried again, but Regina remained as calm as she could, nodding to the guy._

_"Do whatever you want. Just let them live."_

_And with those words, she offered her hands, surrendering completely. The man waved two others to approach and bring chains, and so they did. While they were bonding her, she looked again to the tree where the people she just gave her life for where tied. She looked right into Emma's green eyes, so full of tears and sadness that her heart was breaking. Then she switched her look to her son, who was crying openly and her heart broke once again. She mouthed _I love you_ to both of them before they pulled her to follow the soldier in front of her. Surprisingly, they led her right in front of the tree, placing her on a spot where she was so close to them that she could clearly see all the thoughts in their eyes._

_The soldier stood by her with a devious smirk on his face and lifted his index finger to his neck, making a quick cut through the air, obviously ordering something to the two soldiers with Emma and Henry. Regina noticed in an instant what he had mean and started to fight the man that held her tight, without any effort since she was bonded and chained, as a terrifying scream escaped her mouth, fulfilling the night with the ice-cold fear in it._

_"Nooooooooo!"_

* * *

Emma was sleeping so peacefully and beautifully she had nearly thought she was in heaven, lying on a cloud. Of course she wasn't - she was in Regina's guest bedroom, on the softest sheets she had ever felt. So, it was close enough.

She was just having a sweet dream where she was trying to get Regina to stop tickling her when she was rashly woken up by a blood-freezing scream.

_"Nooooooooo!"_

She snapped her eyes open and sat up in bed. The scream came from Regina's bedroom, she was completely sure. Her brain made up thousands of stories already. Maybe it was a thief, a burglar, a murderer!

The blonde jumped off her bed in an instant and dashed out of the room barefooted, without bothering to put something on her feet. She ran to the door of Regina's bedroom and opened them wide, staring into the mid-darkness.

"No!" she heard again. "You said you'll let them go, no! Let them go!"

"Regina?" she called carefully while approaching the bed. With the moonlight coming in through the window, she saw Regina rolling over in the bed, mumbling something. Her forehead was sweaty and she had somehow managed to get out under the covers.

"Regina!" Emma hissed again, aware that yelling could wake up their son who was asleep in the room down the hall. "Wake up, Regina!"

"No!"

* * *

_She knew what had happened - they tricked her. And now they're going to kill them. They'll kill Emma and Henry._

_"No!" she screamed again. "You said you'll let them go, no! Let them go!"_

_"It's your fault!" the man sad slowly right into her face before yelling out: "Kill them!"_

_"Noooo!" she couldn't stop screaming as she saw the two soldiers brandish their swords in the same time, and she slammed her eyes shut because she didn't want to look, she didn't want to see the only people she cared about being murdered brutally. Because of her._

_Helpless, she fell down to her knees as the screaming slowly turned into sobs in the same time she heard two other screams that scared the hell out of her and..._

"Regina! Wake up!"

_...and broke her weak heart all over again, because she knew it was the end..._

"Regina!" Someone yelled and shook her shoulder furiously. "Regina, please wake up! Wake up!"

The dream disappeared in blurry mist as she returned to reality and opened her eyes in confusion. Emma's concerned face met her, whispering her to wake up.

"Regina."

"Em-Emma..." she whispered almost painfully. ''Emma..."

"I'm here, Regina. It's over. You had a nightmare."

She sat up, still confused and dizzy from her horrible nightmare. She breathed heavily and her body was shaking, scared and terrified. The dream seemed so real. So real and so scary.

"It was terrible," she cried out quietly. "It was so _terrible_, Emma!"

"Shh, calm down. It was just a dream."

"But it was so real! I-I was never in my life so scared," Regina murmured and looked into Emma's green eyes. "They killed you. You and Henry. They were after me and when I surrendered to save your lives, they killed you. It was horrible."

As she watched the brunette's eyes filling with tears, Emma felt pure sadness in her heart. She climbed on the bed next to her and her arms automatically spread, pulling Regina in a tight hug. She didn't fight it. She just relaxed, still sobbing, and placed her head on Emma's chest, resting there in the blonde's body warmth. Emma held her shivering body and let her fingers run through soft brown hair, as she whispered words of calm.

"It was just a dream, Regina. It's over now, I'm here and no one will kill me. Ever."

Regina smiled though tears. "You can't promise that."

"Hey, woman. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Emma leaned down and placed a small kiss in the dark hair. "I think it's clear."

Regina couldn't help but smile widely. Emma's arms were like magic, she managed to calm her with a simple hug and the warmth from her fingertips travelled into her own body, filling her with joy. She felt so safe, so happy, so... _loved_. Yes, loved. She hadn't felt like this in someone's arms for a long, long time. Or even never. But now, she finally felt good. Just so good.

"You really mean that?" Regina asked and raised her head up, breaking the comforting hug. She leveled her look with Emma's and searched those two green lakes. There was only understanding there. Only care and acceptation, only good things.

Emma nodded. "Of course I do. We're finally close and I won't leave you now. Or ever."

Regina's chest filled with warmth and she smiled to the other woman. Emma returned the smile. They sat there for a few moments, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. Then Regina slowly leaned in, not breaking the gaze, and stopped right in front of Emma's face, only few inches from her nose. Her eyes wandered up and down, stopping for a moment on rosy lips and then went back.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you, Emma."

The blonde just nodded and smiled again, then moving away to get off the bed and return to her bedroom. But Regina placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Please don't go," she pleaded. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

The request slightly surprised Emma and she found herself nearly shocked, freezing in the middle of a move, before she shook her head and have the other woman a puzzled look.

"You really want me to stay in your bed for the night?"

"I can't be alone. I don't want to. Please, Emma." Chocolate eyes were looking at her pleadingly, full of tears and hurt, breaking Emma's heart. "Will you stay?"

The Savior found herself replying before she could even think it over: "Yeah. I will."

The smile she got confirmed her she did right. Regina slipped back under the covers and made space for Emma, lifting the covers to invite her in. The blonde lay down next to her, still making sure to leave enough space between them, realizing too late she has nothing but her underwear on. But Regina didn't seem to mind. Actually, she closed up the space between them and placed herself closer to Emma, closing her eyes as the smile still trembled on her face.

"Good night, Emma."

"'Night, Regina," Emma whispered back carefully and caught another glimpse of Regina's perfectly calm face before she closed her eyes, wondering if she'll be able to get any sleep at all tonight.

* * *

Bright daylight woke Regina from sleep and she blinked a few times before she managed to fully open her eyes. She let out a small sigh and looked into the white ceiling, remembering her nightmare from last night. Only the memory sent a small shiver through her body and she shook her head to send it away. Then she noticed some strange heaviness on her chest and looked down.

Emma Swan was lying very close to her, with her head placed on Regina's chest and long blonde locks spilled all around, tickling the other woman's bare arms. She was sleeping peacefully, with a tiny smile on her face and one hand over Regina's waist while the other one was hidden somewhere under the covers. Carefully, Regina raised the covers and looked down on their intertwined legs. Emma was definitely not wearing anything but tiny black panties and a matching bra, and she was all over her. The brunette couldn't help but panic a little, but it passed quickly when she recalled it was this particular blonde who had helped her last night, who held her while she was letting out all the tears caused by those demons of past inside her, demons that wouldn't let her alone. Emma's hug calmed her, helped her. Made her feel better.

The sunshine outside was telling her that it was time to get up, but she couldn't really move without waking Emma up. And Emma was not known as a very morning person. Although it was probably late morning already, Regina discovered she was pretty comfortable like this, with Emma's body warming her up and making her feel safe. Maybe she _didn't_ _want_ to get up either.

Sadly, the breakfast needed to be prepared.

Careful not to wake the woman wrapped around her, Regina removed the covers and slowly slid under Emma's arms, out of the bed. Then she covered her again, just like she used to do with Henry when he was still a little boy. The blonde murmured something in her sleep and turned over on her back, obviously still sleeping deeply. And that was damn cute. Regina smiled to the scene and automatically leaned down to place a small kiss on her forehead, as some sort of a thank you for the last night. Of course, Emma was completely unaware of that. After glancing her one more time, the brunette turned on her heels and walked out of the room, closing the door after her.

As soon as the door was closed again, Emma's eyes sprung open. She stared at the ceiling without breathing for a moment and then slowly turned her head to the closed door. Regina was gone. And she was in her bed. _Regina's_ bed. Just a second before, she was practically hugging her, their bodies were pressed together, Emma's head on Regina's chest, Emma's arms around her waist.

And did Regina just _kiss_ her? _Again?_

_Calm your tits, Emma, _the inner voice said. _It was just a forehead kiss. A very small kiss. Friends do that._

Yeah, friends do that. But not _Regina_. Regina was not that kind of a friend, the one who liked to cuddle and kiss her friends' forehead.

Or maybe they just didn't get there yet. Maybe Mayor Mills was a total cuddler and this was her way of showing it. By kissing foreheads while persons are asleep. Kissing cheeks while they're both awake. Hugging and sleeping in the same bed. But, from that point of view, it sounded more like two people that were dating.

_Yeah, right, Emma. Like that's ever gonna happen._

A sigh escaped her and she bit her lower lip, looking at the sunshine that had fulfilled the room. There was no clock, but she guessed it was probably about time to get up. Or maybe not get up, but get out of Regina's bed and transfer back to the guest bedroom to catch some more sleep. Because sleeping in the Mayor's bed felt kind of like invading the privacy. A little bit too much.

But, well, Emma Swan was definitely not a morning person. And she definitely had no strength to get up and leave that beautifully soft bed, with satin sheets still warm where Regina had lain. So she rolled over on the warm part and wrapped herself in the covers, closing her eyes to sleep again. And just thinking of how much she wanted to feel Regina's soft lips again, but not just on her forehead.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry's sleepy voice floated into the kitchen from the stairs. "Are you up?"

"I'm here, Henry!"

A little, tousled person came into the kitchen, wrapped oddly into his pajamas and with his eyes still partly-closed. Regina smiled widely and leaned down to kiss one rosy cheek. Henry chuckled.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said gently. "I'm making breakfast."

"It smells nice. Are those..?"

"Pancakes. Yes."

"You're the best Mom ever!" he was suddenly all awake, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheeks. Regina laughed and pointed him to sit at the table as she returned to finish the pancakes.

"Can I have hot chocolate?"

"Of course, sweetheart. It'll be ready soon." She glanced at the clock that was showing 10:30 am. "Why don't you go upstairs and wake your mother?"

"Emma's still here?"

"Hm, yes. She's asleep. I didn't want to wake her, since she's not really a morning person."

"She's totally not," Henry agreed. "But I thought she'd be gone by now."

"Well, she's still up in the bed. Go check if she still breathes."

The boy chuckled and ran out of the kitchen to wake his other mother. And Regina couldn't help but think how nice it actually was to feel like you have a real family. Real two persons to share your mornings and breakfasts with, to spend a day just watching movies or stay up late and chat. To know that there's always be someone waiting for you at home, someone who'll help you relax and smile and share the bed with you. Someone-

"Moom, Emma's not in her room!"

Henry's yell startled her from thinking and she raised her head from the breakfast-making. _Damn_, she cursed silently from the inside, but quickly corrected herself.

_Damn why? It's not like I have something to hide. Emma came to calm me down and she simply stayed with me for the rest of the night. It's not like anything else... happened. And do I want it to happen? Oh, honestly- Stop it! Regina, stop. Just don't think. You're not supposed to think about that. Absolutely not._

"Oh, yes," she replied carefully. "She's in my bedroom!"

If she could have seen her son's face then, she'd probably describe it as confused, slightly terrified and with a glimpse of some strange joy.

Henry just shook his head to get rid of the surprise and opened his mouth to speak. But he thought twice and decided not to ask the why question after all. He just let himself be simply happy about this - his moms getting along. It was what he had wanted, right?

"Okay!" he just said back and opened the door of Regina's bedroom, slowly and carefully.

There was Emma, wrapped in covers, sleeping tight. Henry chuckled silently and ran into the room, jumping on the bed without any warning. Emma yelled loudly when he landed on top of her and sat up, rubbing her back.

''Henry! Dammit, you're not a little boy anymore.''

''Sorry. I had to wake you up.'' He smiled. ''Mum made pancakes, come down.''

''Really?'' she seemed surprised. ''Wow. I feel like I've moved in.''

As soon as she realized what she had just said, her mouth closed quickly and she bit her lower lip. Was she expressing her inner wishes without any thinking? Possibly.

_Wait, do I want to move in with Regina?_

''Well, you _are_ kind of sleeping in Mom's bed already, so…''

''Okay, stop it right there.'' She raised her hand in front of his face. ''What are you talking about?''

''Oh, Emma, please. Just like you said, I'm not a little boy anymore.''

''_What?_''

''I mean, you know what I'm talking about. Now come on,'' Henry pulled her hand. ''Breakfast is getting cold.''

The blonde stood in surprise just for a moment, analyzing her son's words. He certainly wasn't a little kid anymore, but, seriously? Did he really think..?

_Does he really think that Regina and I are sleeping together_? Emma asked herself, although the answer was more than obvious.

_You're so dumb, Emma_, the inner voice said before she got up to follow her son.

''Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming.''

* * *

**Review and forgive me for not writing :***


End file.
